Hometown Glory
by WideAwake94
Summary: A year ago I had to leave Mystic Falls and my friends.Elena still told me everything that was going on from vampires to witches. Now a year later I'm back. Pick's off from episode 17 Let The Right One In. Pick's off from episode 17 Let The Right One In. Tyler/Oc/Matt
1. Prologue

When my dad got a new job in Chicago I was forced to leave all my friends Elena Bonnie and Caroline and everyone else behind in Mystic Falls, but even though I left Elena and I kept in touch after all the two of us shared a crib together with Matt growing up and the two of us were inseparable our mom's used to joke and say that we were like twins cuz sometimes we didn't even words to talk with each other when I had to leave it was very hard to say goodbye, anyway she told me about Stefan too and how things got better when she met him and I was more then happy for her and after long weeks she finally told me that he was a vampire and that she broke up with him but realized that she was in love with him and now there together.

When my dad said we were going back home to Mystic Falls I knew that it was because of the vampires, after all we were one of the founding families.

I was more that happy to hear it.

Now a year later I'm back my dad said we were moving back.

My name is Samantha Collins and this is my story.


	2. Let The Right One In

Let The Right One In.

* * *

When we reached town there was a huge storm going on, thankfully we were moving back to our old house which was across from Elena so I could go over and I wanted to surprise her and it looked like she needed it. After we settled in I told my parents I was going over to Elena. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door when a familiar face opened, Jenna who looked shocked to see me.

"Surprise!" I told her smiling and she squealed pulling me into a hug "Sam oh my god you're here!" after she finally got enough from hugging me "So your back for good?" she asked "Yeah my dad missed it here so did my mom and I so he got his old job" I informed her. "Elena is in her room" she told me so I went up. When I reached her room the door was opened and she was closing her window "I don't think that's gonna help much" I said smiling making her turn around to the sound of my voice and a look of disbelief on her face "Sam!" she screamed laughing and ran over to me and pulled me to a bone crushing hug "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" she asked demandingly "About an hour ago and I wanted to surprise you" I explained she finally released me "I missed you so much and with everything that's been going on it's good to have you back and I cant wait for you to meet Stefan" and pulled me to another hug "I missed you too I cant wait to meet him too, now let's go annoy Jer Jer Pleaseee" I begged making her laugh "With pleasure".

We went over to his room but I hid next to the door while Elena opened it "Hey your still up" she said to Jeremy "Hey what's up" he answered. "Looks like there's a big storm rolling in, Can you help me make sure all the windows are closed?" she asked "Yeah, Yeah sure". "Oh and speaking of storm rolling in, look what it dragged in" Elena said and I reveled myself from my hiding spot "Hey Jer Jer" I greeted and he smiled his famous goofy smile and ran over to me pulling me to hug spinning me around "Sammy, You're here". "Yep I'm back for good" I said and he putted me down "Oh thank god Elena has been driving me crazy" still same old Jeremy "Well she has that trait" I answered "Hey!" Elena said making a shocked face making us laugh.

After catching on with Elena with everything she got a phone call from Stefan.

"I'm sorry but would I be a horrible if I left?" she asked "No, I'll just go with Jeremy to the Grill" I answered "Sorry, it's about the Vampires and you just got back and I .." she started explaining "Hey its ok I get it tell me about later". After she left I went to Jeremy's room "Grill?" I asked he was sitting on his bed "Grill" he confirmed.

When we got there I started to look for a familiar face when I caught Jeremy looking at the girl with black hair and went over to her leaving me without a word "Rude".

I spotted Tyler sitting alone and I smirked, my next target. I went over to where he was sitting and putted my hands on his eyes "Guess who Lockwood" I asked "Well I have an idea but I don't think its possible" he answered and grabbed my hands yanking them off making me gasp "Hey! You cheated" I scolded him and he turned to look at me laughing "You'll live" and I frowned at him do he got up and hugged me "Good to have you back Crazy" and I gasped pretending to be shocked "I am not" answered and he only laughed "Keep telling that to yourself" he said. "Where's Matty?" I asked "Over there" he answered pointing to matt's direction when I found him he was kissing Caroline "Aww" I said smiling at them making Tyler laugh. "Blondie's!" I screamed making them break apart confused "Over here" I waved them "Sammy!" Caroline screamed and started to run over "Oh Shit" I cursed quietly and prepared myself for the impacted Matt obviously saw my expression and started to laugh with Tyler. Caroline slammed into me making me stumble a little "You little bitch! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed "Missed you too bitch" I answered laughing "Oh I have so much to tell you!" she started "I'm sure you do" I answered she finally released me "Care let her breath she'll still be here when you let go" Matt told her jokingly and pulled me to hug "I'm so sorry I wasn't here with everything that you've been going through with Vicki" I whispered to him quietly "You're here now" he whispered back and strengthened his hug. Matt and Elena were the closest to me from our group, the three of us shared a crib and we were practically inseparable growing up and being away from them was the hardest part. Elena told me what happened to Vicki, how she was turned and how she died and the lie she and Stefan came up with that she left town.

When we finally broke apart I smiled at him "I gotta get back to work" he informed and I nodded "I'm gonna head home too" I answered "I can drive you back" Caroline told me "Yeah sure". When she pulled near my house "Were defiantly catching up after I get back from my dad" she said more like demanded "Can't wait".

I ran inside trying not to get wet from the rain. "Hey we ordered pizza" my mom said when she saw me "Great I'm starving". After I finished eating I sat down to watch some T.V for a few hours. When my phone started to ring the screen showed that it was Elena "Hey what's up?" I answered "They... They found Vicki's body" she replied with her voice breaking "What, how?" I asked shocked "Caroline found her body, were at matt's come over..." she answered "I'm on my way" and hung up. I pulled on my coat and ran downstairs passing my mom "Hey where are you going?" she asked when I passed her "Matt's they found Vicki's body" I answered and grabbed the car keys and left before she answered.

When I got there Elena, Tyler and Jeremy were sitting at the kitchen table and I looked at Elena who pointed with her head to where was Matt and I figured that he was in his room I started to go to his room passing them and I stopped when I saw him coming out from his room we looked at each other for a few seconds when he tried to smile at me but he failed and started to cry "Matty…" I ran to him and pulled him to a strong hug and he gripped me like I was his life line. "Were gonna get through this ok, we always do" I whispered to him reassuringly.

After everything Elena asked me to sleep over at her house she obviously felt guilty so I told my mom and she agreed knowingly. When we got to her house Jeremy started to go up to his room "Jer, are you okay?" Elena asked making him stop and turn "I'm gonna get some sleep" he answered ignoring her question and went to his room. Elena sighed and sat on the stairs and I sat next to her pulling her to a sided hug and she leaned her head on my shoulder "Thank god you're here I don't think I would have been able to get through this without you" she told me "I'm glad I'm here too to help too, Matt's gonna need us with the memorial and everything else" I answered sadly just thinking about it "You're a good friend" Elena told me making me smile "I grew up with you that's why" I answered with a smile and I saw her smiling a little too. "Let's get some sleep it's been a long day" and she nodded and we went to her room a she lent some of her pj's and we laid on her bed "What happened today?" I asked her "Remember how we opened the tomb so that Damon could get out Cathrine well they were other vampires there too somehow they got out and they took Stefan to get revenge" she answered "Oh my god is he ok?" I asked concerned about Stefan from what Elena told me he sounded like a good guy and he made her happy. "Yeah me Damon and Mr. Sultzmn rescued him". And she also told me she gave him her blood because he was too weak and needed blood and how he lost control when he started to beat the other vampire and how much it scared her to see him lose control like that.

Finally we went to sleep cuddling like we used to do since we were little.

* * *

Soo want me to continue? Reviewww


	3. Under Control

Under Control.

* * *

The sound of me phone woke us up in the morning "Make it stop" Elena murmured sleepily pulling a pillow over her head and I grunted lazily and reached to my phone "Hello?" I answered sleepily "Its mom are you staying at Elena today too?" she asked "Yeah I think were gonna go over to Matt and help him with the memorial and everything" I answered "Ok I understand". After I hung up I went home to take a shower and change clothes while Elena did the same.

It's been a few days since Vicki's funeral and I was currently waiting for Elena to pick me up for school I already met Stefan and I liked him already unlike his brother who was a complete ass. "Elena's here". I walked outside, she was waiting for me in her car with an annoyed face that I knew too well and she only made that face when her Uncle John was in town. I got in and she started to drive "Uncle John?" I asked knowingly "Yep showed up this morning" she answered "Poor you" and I started to laugh after a few seconds she joined me too "You have no idea".

When we got to school I went over to the office to get my schedule, after I did I looked for Matt and saw him standing with Elena at his locker and I walked over to them "Uncle John, never really liked that guy" I heard Matt say and Elena scuffing "Does anyone" I asked joining their conversation making them laugh "Well I'm here for moral support if you needed me" Matt told her jokingly and I grabbed Matt's arm "Me too". "Thanks I think I'll suffer this alone, you've been through enough" she answered looking at Matt. I let go of his arm and stood next to Elena in front of him "Thank you too by the way, for just, for everything that you did in Vicki's funeral and memorial, I couldn't have done it without you two" he told us honestly "Of course" Elena answered and they kind of stood there looking at each other "So is Caroline still baking for you guys around the clock?" I asked Matt distracting them "She finally went over to her dad's which is a good thing, because my mom is gonna strangle her if she dropped off another lasagna" he answered smiling at me and closed his locker "Aha".

And we went to class. After school Alaric wanted to talk to Elena about something so Matt gave me a ride home. I took a nap but my phone woke me up "Yes?" I answered "Jeremy's paper work is about vampires" Elena told me "What do you mean does that mean he remembers I though Damon compelled him" I answered "He did I'm gonna talk with Stefan about it". "When are you going to tell him you're adopted?" I asked changing the subject "Don't know, soon" but I knew like the back of my hand "Lena the sooner you tell him, the better".

"I know I'm just scared and with all this secrets piling up I don't know how" she answered. "Don't worry you'll figure something up". "Stefan's here talk to you later, love you". "Love you too".

My mom walked to my room holding a dress and I looked at her confused "What's the dress for?" I asked she went over and hung it at my closed for the founders party tomorrow "Aw do I have to go" I asked sadly "Yes we are one of the founding family's" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and left.

Elena told me she was going so that was a relief.

* * *

I putted on my dress and heels and went over to Elena after I picked her up we went over to founder's hall and went inside. We walked around when we got to the dance floor and looked around when we saw Stefan and he waved for us to go over to him "Hey" Elena greeted him "Hey" I greeted him too "Hey" he answered and pulled me to a hug surprising me and kissed Elena's cheek "Are you drunk?" she asked him and he coughed nervously "Ha ha busted" and while they talked I zoomed "I'll be right back" Stefan said and walked over to the D.j and Kelly walked over to us "Yeah that's not going to work, I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date, he said Carol Lockwood has complete over the music choices" she told us. "You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind into it" and just as she finished her statement the music changed onto more happy one. "Thank god" Kelly said and headed to the dance floor and so did Stefan and they started to dance. Damon appeared making me roll my eyes and stood next to Elena "Have I entered an ultimate universe where Stefan is fun?" he asked Elena sarcastically "Is he gonna be ok?" Elena asked him worried "eventfully, one way or another" He replied with a smirk.

Elena was dancing with Jenna when Rick approached them and I was standing near the bar watching them when Matt stood in front of me "When did that happen?" he asked referring to the change of music "Let's just say the D.j had a change of heart" I answered cheekily "Wanna dance?" he asked smiling "Oh I don't know I have to left feet's" shaking my head no but he was stubborn "Yes". "No". "Yes" and grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor. After we danced for a while I noticed that he was tipsy "Pleasee tell me you know how to get a drink I really need one!" I begged him "Right this way" and started to lead me. We got to a room and he went over to one of the cabins "Tyler showed me" he explained when he saw my expression he finally polled out a bottle "Tequila" he taunted me waving the bottle "Give me that" and snatched the bottle and took large gulps "Whoa easy there". After I drank half I started to get tipsy and laid on the couch "Wow this couch is very comfortable".

"Yup you're drunk" Matt said and sat next to my feet "I am not" I argued he only laughed "Would It be a bad thing if I said I'm enjoying myself?" he asked looking at me "No of course not, actually it's a good thing you deserve it" and sat up to look at him and smiled at him "I missed you Matty" and I hugged him. "Missed you too" he whispered. After I pulled away from the hug we looked at each other and I smiled at him reassuringly "Wanna help me find my mom?" he asked "Lead the way" and I reached my hand and he got up helping me stand. We got outside and I couldn't believe to what I was seeing "Oh my god" it was Tyler and Kelly making out Matt saw them too and ran over forcefully pulling Tyler from his mom "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded "Matt" Kelly tried to interfere "Mom!" Matt screamed making her stop talking "Whoa dude calm down" Tyler said lifting his hands he was clearly drunk and that only made Matt angrier and he punched him hard in the face I screamed "Matt" but he wasn't listening "No" Kelly said and putted a hand on Matt trying to separate them but they pushed her making her stumble back and fall on the table knocking it over. Tyler pushed Matt on the ground "Stop it!" I screamed but In vain Tyler started to punch Matt hard making Matt bleed "Tyler stop! You're hurting him!" he started to choke Matt when thankfully Rick ran over pulling Tyler off from Matt I ran over to Matt and bent near Matt's face.

Matt's face was busted "Oh god are you ok" I helped him up and sat him on one of the chair's "God you're face" it was bleeding "Where is she?" he asked looking around for his mom "I don't know, now put your head up" he needed to get cleaned up "Come on let's get you home and I'll clean up your face" and I helped him up and I leaded him to my car.

When we got to his house we went to his room and got me alcohol and I cleaned his face "Want me to sleep over?" I asked when I finished "Yeah". "I'll text my mom".

"I need to do something" he got up and went to his mom's room. So I got up and pulled his drawer open and found one of his over-sized football shirts. I kicked off my heels and text Elena what happened and that I'm spending the night with Matt, I pulled off my dress and pulled on Matt's shirt that reached to my mid thigh I putted my dress on his chair and sat on the bed waiting for him. After a few minutes I heard someone coming inside the house, probably Kelly and I heard them arguing.

After a few minutes Matt came back to his room with tears in his eyes and closed the door I quickly got up and went over to him and pulled him into a hug "I Told her to leave and be gone by morning" he whispered with his voice breaking I only strengthened my hug.

* * *

Revieww :)


	4. Miss Mystic Falls

**Miss Mystic Falls**

* * *

I was walking to class when I saw Bonnie "Bonnie!" I screamed and she turned around and saw me "Sam! Oh my god!" and ran over to me and I met her halfway and we embraced each other. "I can't believe you're back I though that Caroline was kidding" she exclaimed realizing me "Yeah I got back a few day's ago my dad got his old job back" I started "Look, Elena told me what happened to your Grams I so sorry I couldn't come to be with you.." I finished and she nodded her head "Its ok I understand, I just glad you're home it's been really boring without your craziness around here" she told me laughing "Oh come on you know you love me for it" I teased her smiling "Yeah I do" she answered smiling back "So... Have you seen Tyler?" she asked smiling mysteriously at me "Yeah…. and why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked her, she only shook her head laughing "Come on are honestly telling me that you have no idea?" she asked making a shocked face "What?" I asked completely clueless "He has like this major crush on you!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Yeah right" I answered completely dismissing it. "Oh shit" she cursed looking at her clock "What?" I asked alarmed "Were totally late for class!" she rushed and grabbed my hand and we ran to history.

When we got to class the door was closed so Bonnie opened it and both of us went in "Sorry were late" she apologized. "Looks like we will be at full occupancy, Welcome home Bonnie, sit down both of you" Rick greeted and we both went to our spots she sat next to Elena and I sat next to her "Right, Founder Day.." Rick started the lesson. "Bonnie" Elena Ran to Bonnie dragging me with her. "Hey" she answered "Hey what's up, I uh... Tried to grab you after class but you had already taken off" Elena started "How are you? How's your family?" she finished.

"We're dealing, it's been hard" Bonnie answered.

"Everyone here really missed you" Elena told her.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral. And after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't want to come back" Bonnie answered and I realized why she was acting cold towards Elena in a way this has to do with Stefan and Damon.

"I hope that you understand why I called" Elena started saying "I wanted you to know before you came home" Elena explained looking into Bonnie's eyes.

"I understand why, I just, wish shouldn't know" Bonnie trailed off.

"I know it's been really hard…" Elena started but got cut off by Caroline.

"Bonnie" she ran over and embraced Bonnie "Bonnie thank God you're home, I know we talked everyday but I missed you. How are you doing?" she asked. And I didn't miss the look on Elena's face and we stood there awkwardly. "Better. Its better, you know? Glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy" Bonnie answered ignoring Elena. "Well I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab needed, ASAP" Caroline started excitedly "You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court".

"The Founder's Court?" Elena asked "Did I miss something?".

"I think we both did" I answered.

"The Founder's Court" Care started and turned to look at me and Elena like we were crazy "You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and You Elena and I on it" she finished. "Oh, my God, we signed up for that so long ago I completely forgot" Elena stated and I nodded my head agreeing "I thought they removed me when I left town".

"So are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked us.

"I can't" Elena said and looked at me then at Bonnie. "No?" Care asked confused. "Her mom was the one who wanted her to enter" Bonnie said explained. "What about you Sam?" Caroline asked me. "I don't know I completely forgot about it... I don't know" I started but Elena cut me off "No, no , no I can't do this alone. Please!" she begged me. "Fine, but you owe me" I told her and she smiled in relief.

After I got home I threw my schoolbag and went to the kitchen my mom was making lunch. "Hey mom, did you know that I'm still on the Miss Mystic Falls competition?".

"Of course, I asked Carol to put you back" she answered

"What, why I don't even have an escort!?" I said annoyed

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tyler would be available" and she smiled at me the same way Bonnie did "Oh come on! Not you too!" I said annoyed and walked back to my room. I started passing around in my room. Should I call him I mean if he does have a crush on me like Bonnie said I would have an escort if he will say no I'll make a fool out of my self, ohhh this is so annoying. Finally after an hour I picked up my phone and called him before I changed my mind, I hope Matt won't be mad at me when he find out. After a few rings he answered "Hello?" shit. "Tyler hey….". Tyler hey really! "Hey Sam what's up?" he asked "Well... you know the sky and you know" I trailed off I heard him chuckle "Really, now tell what you really called me for". "Well I kinda need an escort to the Miss Mystic Falls competition and I figured why not ask you..?". "Sure why not?" he answered shocking me "Really?! Oh my god thank you! Your, my hero, I'll be in touch". "Sure" he answered. Wow that was easier than I though.

* * *

"This year's queen will have the special honor taking center stage at the 150th Founders Gala before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you" Carol told me waiting for my answer.

"Well, I haven't been here a year so I missed a lot but I know how much it's an honor to compete I'm not really….. Well I wasn't here and wasn't really involved in many things around town but I'm happy to be a candidate and that I'm taking it completely seriously because I know it's very important and plus with a mom like mine trust me I know " I said making them laugh a little.

* * *

The next day Tyler picked me up to the practice of the dance. "So, ready to make a fool out of yourself?" I asked him jokingly while he was driving "Oh yeah completely but guess what?" he asked turning to look at me "What?" I asked him "At least I wouldn't be the only one, left feet" he answered laughing at me "Oh shut up!" I answered but laughed with him. He pulled in the drive way and we started to walk but I grabbed his hand stopping him "Hey, I'm really grateful for you doing this so, thank you it means a lot" I told him honestly looking into his eyes. "No problem, beside I like you… and trust me I wouldn't have done it for anyone else" he answered looking at me seriously making me blush "Well I'm honored, and I kinda like you too…" I told him making him smile big and he reached out his arm "Shall we go to make fools out of ourselves?" and I smile grabbing his hand "Lead the way".

* * *

We were standing with the other couples facing each other "Honor your partner" Carol told us and we bowed to each other laughing at how ridicules this was and Carol started the music. "Let's foxes, right hand around" we did trying and I tried not to laugh "Flirt with your eyes" she added and I made a flirting eyes to Tyler who did the same, both of us with identical smiling face. "Left hand around" and I giggled while we changed direction "This is so embracing" I told him while we were turning "Both hand". And we lifted both of our hand "You're only saying that because your terrible at this" he said smirking at me "Hey, you're supposed to be supportive to me! And beside not all of us took privet dancing lessons" I defended myself. He was about to answer when Elena's giggles made us look at her and Stefan who was spinning her and they were laughing "oh no, no, no, no" Carol ran over to them "there's no touching during this part, it's about the simple intimately of the near touch" she scolded them calmly. Me and Tyler both laughed at them.

* * *

I was sitting next to Elena putting some make up while Jenna was curling her hair. "Thanks for helping me" she told Jenna "Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off" Jenna told her jokingly making us laugh. "You know, I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited" Elena said making me put down the eyeliner. "So were you if I recall, and you" she said to the both of us. "I was, she just made sound like so much fun, lots has changed since then" Elena answered looking at Jenna threw the mirror "I hate to break it to ya but it's a little late for cold feet" Jenna told her but Elena shook her head "I don't have cold feet I just…. I think I'd be enjoying a lot more if she was here" she finished sadly. "Well. I'll tell you one thing, your hair would had a better chance if she was" Jenna said making Elena laugh. "ok I guess I should go put my dress on" Elena said getting up "Yeah me too". I walked over to an empty room and putted on my dress before Elena and I left while she changed and went to where we were supposed to come down from. Tina started to go down when they announced her, and Caroline was next. Elena was looking down "Has anyone saw amber" Carol asked passing us. "Do you see Stefan down there?" she asked me and Caroline. I looked down and so did Caroline "Nope, just my boring filling escort" she told us "What happened to Matt?" I asked her "They wouldn't let him out of work" she answered rolling her eyes. "And when were going to tell me that Tyler was your escort!?" she said looking at me "Well…I didn't know how" I told her "Does Matt know?" she asked "Of course not, there mad at each other!" I explained and she nodded her head. "What happened to Stefan?" she asked Elena "I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know" she took a deep breath and turned to look at Caroline "What I'm I doing? I never should've gone through with this" Elena told her "What do you mean?" Caroline asked her confused "I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore" Elena started to leave "Ah no, no way, no" Caroline stopped her "You already had your chance to drop out, and believe me I was all for it, because there's no way I could beat you, or you" she added looking at me and back to Elena "Elena you're doing this because it was important to your mom" and Elena nodded her head agreeing with her "Miss Caroline Forbes, And her escort Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton". She started to walk down smiling at us. "She's right you know" I told Elena looking at her "I know it's just Damon told me something about Stefan and I'm worried" she told me "What did he tell you?" I asked her "Miss Samantha Collins, and her escort Tyler Lockwood" they announced "Tell me later". I took a deep breath and started to walk downstairs nervously I reached the middle and saw Tyler standing at the end of the stairs smiling reassuring at me and I returned the smile and continued the walk when I reached him he reached out his hand and I grabbed it and we started to walk outside "You look beautiful" he whispered quietly to me "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" I whispered back, we reached our spot and stood there waiting for the last one's which were Elena and Stefan but when I looked I saw her walking with Damon she saw me looking at her and I lifted my eyebrow questionably at her with Damon but she only shook her hand and took her spot next to me.

Finally it was time to announce who won I was standing between Elena and Caroline. Mayor Lockwood came up "Where's Amber?" Caroline asked me whispering "I don't know" I whispered. "Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all this young ladies for their effort's to better out community" Mayor Lockwood said and clapped and the crown joining him. "So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls… Miss Caroline Forbes!". Everyone started to clap "Congratulation!" I told her pulling her into a hug "You deserve it".

Mayor Lockwood came over and putted on her the ribbon.

After the crowning I was walking around looking for Elena and Damon but I couldn't find them anywhere and they weren't picking up their phones. I was about to call her again when Tyler appeared in front of me scaring me making me jump "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?" he asked me "Yeah I just lost Elena" I told him.

"Oh, okay and I'm sorry that you didn't win" he said smiling apologetically "It's ok, Caroline deserved it better" I answered him "You really are a good friend" he said. "And speaking of friend did you talk to Matt yet?" I asked him. He only shook his head "No. I don't know what to say to him, I mean I made out with his mom" he sighed sadly "Give him some time, you'll figure out something" I said smiling at him.

"Wanna get out from here?" he asked

"I thought you'd never ask" I exclaimed making him laugh.

After we grabbed our jackets we walked outside and he started to lead me somewhere, we reached a bent and he sat down and gestured me to sit next to him I laughed and sat down next to him. "So, how was Chicago?" he asked breaking the silence "Oh It was horrible, I missed you guys too much" I answered making him smile "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad" he said not believing me "Trust me, I was miserable" I said laughing "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're back" he said looking in my eyes.

He started to lean in and I did the same we met halfway and started to kiss, that soon led to making out "Wow" I whispered against his lips when we broke apart "Yeah".

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked helping me stand "Sure".

* * *

Review :)


	5. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning. After I got dressed I went down and made coffee dad was already gone. I poured coffee and sat down to drink it when my mom walked in the kitchen "Ohh coffee, thanks honey" she greeted and kissed my cheek grabbing a cup and pouring coffee into it "Morning mom" I greeted back.

"So, how I spotted you and Tyler running off together after the ceremony" she started saying with a smile making me blush "And you're blushing, tell me!" she begged making me laugh "We talked…" I said trailing off "And!" she demanded.

Thankfully I heard Tyler horn from outside perfect timing I quickly stood and ran off grabbing my schoolbag "Tyler's here, Bye" I said rushing and kissed her cheek running outside leaving her with her thoughts.

I walked to his car and got in and greeted him with a kiss which her responded too.

"Morning beautiful" he said against my lips "Morning" I answered leaning for another kiss. "So, did you're mom investigated you too this morning?" I asked while he was driving "Yup, full Inquisition she tries to bribe with coffee" he answered laughing

"I knew it! My mom did too, but thankfully you got there in time" I said smiling at him. "Glad to be at you're service" he said and lifted my hand kissing it.

"So have you tried to talk to Matt?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I did, he doesn't want to talk to me" he answered sighing sadly.

"Damn him and his stubbornness" I said grumbling shaking my head.

"He hates me Sam, and I don't blame him" he said not looking to me.

"But you guys are like best friends!" I exclaimed waving my hand "He'll forgive you eventfully" I said trying to keep him positive.

After we arrived at school I saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at one of the bench's.

"I'm gonna head over to Care and Bon, I see at the break ok?" I said while holding his hand "Sure, I'm gonna sit with some of the guys" he answered and leaned in too kiss me making me smile into the kiss feeling butterflies "See you then" he parted and walked over to the guys and I headed to where Bon and Care were.

"When the hell did that happen?!" Care attacked referring to me and Tyler the second I sat down making me blush and Bonnie to burst out laughing "Well, we kinda ditched the competition after you won and we went for a walk and started talking and then we kissed" I answered smiling happily making her squeal enthusiastically.

"I'm happy for you Sam" Bonnie said smiling at me with her 'I told you so' look making me roll my eyes "Me too, and I guess you were right" I answered.

"In scale of 1 to 10 how much is Matt still mad at him?" I asked Caroline.

"Ten" she answered shrugging her shoulder "Dimmit" I cursed and she nodded her head agreeing with me. "Don't tell Matt yet, I want to tell him" I asked her and she nodded. The bell rang so went to class, that's when I noticed the Elena hasn't showed up to school so I texted her asking her where is she but she didn't respond.

When the break started I went looking for Matt and I found him sitting at the bleachers alone, I walked over to him and sat down next to him. When he saw it was me he gave me a week smile and I returned it slightly.

"How are holding up?" I asked looking into him clear blue eyes making me want to spill already about me and Tyler. "Hanging there, what about you" he started laughing "Heard from Caroline that you were at the competition too" he finished mocking me making me gasp and I lifted the book I was holding and hit his shoulder with it "Ow!" he said gabbing his shoulder "That's what you get for making fun at me" I said while greening evilly at him making him shake his head still smiling.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" he asked looking at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I answered nervously I hated that he could read me like an open book. "Come on Sam, spill" he insisted.

"But you got to promise you wont be mad at me" I said still avoiding.

"I promise" he answered making me even more nervous.

"Pinky Promise?" I asked lifting my pinky making him chuckle.

"Pinky Promise" he assured linking our pinkies together.

"I'm dating Tyler, were together" I answered in one breath and I saw his face become expressionless, which worried me.

"You're mad" I stated when he didn't say anything.

"A little, Yeah" he answered getting mad a little.

"You promised" I said weakly, I hated fighting with him more than anything and he knew that. He sighed deeply "Does he make you happy?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, he does" I answered smiling. "Fine, but I'm still mad at him" he said looking at me "And if he does anything to hurt you, I'm kicking his ass" he finished making me squeal happily, I latterly jumped on him pulling him to a hug making him lose his breath repeating thank you over and over again. After talking with Matt I left to find Tyler. I saw him playing basketball with some of his friends I started to walk over to him when my phone started to ring, I quickly answered when I saw it was Elena.

"Where the Hell are you?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"At the boarding house" she answered.

"Why are you there?" I asked looking around me to make sure that no one was listening to our conversation.

"Stefan lost control at the competition, so me and Damon…." She started to explain but I cut her off "Whoa, whoa me and Damon? What the hell?" I asked confused.

"Yes, me and Damon. We locked Stefan at the basement so that the human blood will leave his system" she explained "Are you sure it's a good idea?" I asked her hesitantly

"Yeah, I am. It should work" she answered trying to convince me but it felt more like she was trying to assure herself. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject "I don't know depends on Stefan's situation" she answered.

"Ok, keep me updated, and tell Stefan I said hey and to stay strong" I told her

"I will" she answered I could already her smiling and we hung up at the same time.

While sitting at the last class my mom texted me saying that she was spending the day with Jenna. After school Tyler drove me home.

"Want to come inside? My mom's at Jenna" I told Tyler which earned me a smile in return from him and shutting down the car. I led him to my room and threw my schoolbag at the floor and plopping at the bed tiredly after a second he joined me laying across from me "I told Matt about us today" I said looking in his eyes.

"Really? What did he say?" he asked concerned.

"He was mad at first but he said he was fine with it when I told him that you make me happy" I said smiling at Tyler and him returning a smile "I make you happy ha?" he said smiling big hid eyes shining with joy "Yeah" I answered biting my lip.

"You make me happy too" he said leaning in to kiss me. After a few minutes the kiss started to get heated, I rolled on top of him straddling him continuing to kiss him fiercely making him groan a little making me giggle. When we broke for air I leaned my forehead against his sighing in contact. The last thing on my mind was being in a relationship after moving back but with Tyler it felt right I don't know how to explain it. "You don't know how long I waited to do this" he whispered against my lips making me smile "Sorry I kept you waiting" I answered "It was worth it" he replayed and we continued to make out.

Tyler left before my mom got back so I did my homework after I finished I started walking down stairs to the kitchen hearing my mom's voice coming from it.

I was about to walk in the kitchen when I heard my mom talking on the phone

"Yes I talked to Jenna today, no Elena doesn't know" she started saying and I stopped to listen outside confused about what was she talking about.

"Yes I'm sure Jeff, and I intend to keep it that way, it Sam will find out it will destroy her" my mom said talking to my dad confusing me even more, what would destroy me? Unfortunately the next words that came out from her mouth made my heart drop.

"No, I hid the birth certificates. Sam can't find out that her best friend in the entire world is actually her twin sister, it would devastate her that we lied to her".

She finished making my heart stop. I felt like my world was falling apart my life was a lie? Elena was my twin? My mind started racing I quickly snuck back up to my room grabbed a few cloths and snuck out from the house, not knowing where to go.

I didn't even know that I was crying, when I stopped I saw that I was standing in front of Matt's house I walked over to the door and knocked waiting for Matt to open.

After a few minutes he appeared at the door and frowned when he saw me crying

"Matty…" I whimpered, my voice breaking

"Sam? What happened?" he asked looking worried making me burst out crying and he quickly pulled me to a hug and I gripped him tightly.

"Can I sleep over, I don't want to go home…" I whispered brokenly.

"Of Course" he whispered running his hand on my back pulling me into him house.

* * *

Third P.O.V

Alaric was sitting in the bar drinking.  
"Hello Rick" someone said making him pause for a moment, recognizing the voice of the women he was searching for, his wife "Isobel" he answered looking at her making her smile.

* * *

Review :)


	6. Isobel

"It's good to see you, you look good, I hear that you're a high school history teacher?" Isobel told Rick who stared at her in disbelief "How, how is that?" she asked with a smile "Where have you been Isobel?" Rick asked ignoring her question.

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you" she started

"I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you" and turned to look at Rick

"I wanted this" she finished. "Is that simple?" Rick asked. "Yeah" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were supposed to mourn me and move on" she stated. "You were my wife, and I loved you, how could I not search for you?" Rick asked with a hoarse voice looking at her.

"Because I wasn't lost Rick" Isobel answered shaking her head.

"I understand you know my daughter Elena, and I hear that she's been looking for me" Isobel saying writing something on a piece of paper and started to get up "So, I want you to arrange for a meeting of us" she finished sliding the paper to Rick, who picked up the paper "You want me to deliver a message?" he asked chuckling dropping the paper "Yeah, also I want to meet my other daughter too" Isobel continued "What?" Rick asked shocked and confused "Elena doesn't…." he started saying

"She does, I think you know her too after all she's Elena practically best friend" Isobel cut him off. "Sam?" he asked shocked "Yes" Isobel answered still looking at him.

Finally when he got over the shock he got mad that she was using him

"Screw you, you selfish bitch" he cursed and walked away from her and out of there.

He was about to open his car when Isobel used vampire speed to appear behind him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked turning to her.

"I told you" she answered simply.

"I'm not gonna do anything for you" he stated.

Suddenly Isobel flashed over to him and gripped his neck holding him op in the air against his car showing her vampire face.

"You better tell Elena and Sam that I wanna meet, or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town, one by one, and I'm gonna start with you're history students, got it?" she threatened chocking him and when she finished she threw him on the ground and walked away.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam, Sammy come on wake up" Matt said shaking me and I grunted annoyed.

"No, I wanna sleep forever and ever, and everrrrr" I answered groggily making him laugh putting a pillow over my head trying to block him out.

"Nah ah, if I'm participating in this whole founder's thing you are too!" he said ripping the blanket's from me "Hey!" I said annoyed finally getting up.

After I showered I changed into the clothes I brought with me and headed to the kitchen where I found Matt Pouring a cup of coffee I sat at the table and he sat too and gave me my cup. "Thank you for letting me crash here" I said taking his hand holding it "No problem" he reassured smiling at me making me smile too "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked looking at me concerned. "I just found out both of my parent's were hiding something really important from me" I answered still not believing what I found out. "Wnna tell me about it?" he asked trying not to pressure me "Not yet, I want to confront them first" I answered squeezing his hand apologetically. "It's ok, just know that I'm here for you ok?" he said squeezing back my hand. "Now, let's go before were late for school" he said standing up making me laugh. I was so grateful that he was in my life he always knows what to say.

" So these are the specs for the history department for the founder's day float" Rick said passing us paper, we were sitting at the table I was sitting between Tyler and Matt, Tyler to my right and Matt to my left.

"We'll be re-creating the battle of willow creek, Tyler's been nominated head of the production design" he informed "Ohhh my artist" I said kissing his cheek Purposely embarrassing him making Rick chuckle and the other laugh.

"By who?" Tyler asked with a faint blush.

"By me, I've seen you're sketches and their good" Rick told him.

"Look, I'm not really into…" Tyler started to argue "Just pick you're team, be creative and…" he trailed off looking at something when I followed his gaze I saw that he was looking at Elena and Stefan and when he caught me looking at him I looked at him A questionably but he shook his head "And don't screw up" he finished looking back at Elena and walked over to her.

"Great" Tyler said sighing making me hit his shoulder "Don't worry, you're gonna to an awesome job!" I said enthusiastically making him laugh.

"Want to help me out with this?" he asked looking at Matt.

"Not really, no" Matt answered shaking his head so I kicked his leg from under the table making him yelp and glare at me so I glared back, not noticing that Tyler and everyone at the table were watching us amused.

"Sam come with us" Rick said making me break my glare from Matt and I saw him waiting for me with Elena and Stefan "I'll catch up with you late" I told Tyler and gave him a kiss and walked over to Rick "Follow me" so we followed him to class.

* * *

We were sitting in class still processing what Rick just told us and waiting for Damon to show up and I guess I didn't have to confront my parent's cuz my real mom wanted to meet me and Elena and that I was acutely her twin sister.

The door opened "Damon" Rick greeted when Damon entered the class "Thanks for coming". "Sorry I'm late Dog at my, uh, never mind" he stopped his joke when he saw our grim faces. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" he asked turning to look at Rick "I saw Isobel last night" Rick answered him. "Isobel's here? In town?" he asked in disbelief and turned to look at Elena and then me.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked Rick.

"No" Rick answered. "No, they're not?" Damon asked starting to walk over to Rick "No, I didn't ask" Rick answered.

"What about the invention?" Damon asked still walking.

"Didn't ask" Rick said "Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked stopping in front of him "I don't know".

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked getting in Rick's face

"I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions" Rick said lifting his voice. "What did she want?" Damon asked finally.

"She wants to see me, Damon" Elena answered "And me" I answered to making him turn to look at us but he looked at me "Why would she want to meet you?" he asked confused by my interference in all of this.

"She's my mother too" I answered looking at him.

"But how is that possible" he asked me confused.

"I'm adopted too, I overheard my mother talking about it but I wasn't sure until now".

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting, we don't know why or what she wants" Stefan said changing the subject. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to" Damon said looking at me and Elena. "We don't really have a choice" Elena answered "She's threatening to go on a killing spree" Rick informed him "Oh, I take it that's not okay with you guys?" he said looking at us. "I wanna do it" I said making them look at me and Elena grabbed my hand holding it knowing what I was about to say.

"We wanna meet her. If we don't, I know I'll regret it" I said "Me too" Elena answered agreeing with me and Damon looked at us with an uncertain face.

* * *

Me and Elena were sitting together at the table completely nervous. Elena was glancing around and jumped a little when the waitress putted our coffees at the table. "Thanks" she thanked the waitress. "Are nervous just as I am?" I asked her. "Yeah".

"Can you hear me?" she asked and I realized that she was talking to Stefan who was at the poll table who stood up confirming that he heard her. "Thanks for coming" Elena said looking at him. "I'm nervous, we both are" she said holding hand making me smile that she included me "But I'm happy that you're here" she said "Me too Stef" I said joining the conversation looking at him as he smile at us. "Love you" she said smiling at him "Love you too" he mouthed back "I love you too Stef" I said on purpose making him grin and shake his head at me.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of him blocking him from our vision.

And we both realized that it was Isobel. After she putted her purse she sat down in front of us "Hello Elena, Samantha" she greeted.

"You both look just like them, it's eerie" she said looking at me and Elena making me even more confused I was a doppelganger too?

"You've met Katherine" Elena asked

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose she would be fascinated by both of you" Isobel answered

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're Selena's doppelganger, Katherine's sister" Isobel answered looking at me.

I took a shaky breath trying to control my breathing, Elena worriedly held my hand from under the table.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asked her pointing to her necklace.

"Katherine helped me obtain it" she answered swirling the necklace in her hand.

"Who's our father?" Elena asked.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space" Isobel answered coldly.

"A name would be nice" I said glaring at her.

"It would, wouldn't it, you both ask a lot of questions" Isobel said with no emotion.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told us to stop looking for you?" Elena asked.

"Dramatic impact" Isobel shrugged like what she did was nothing to important "Wish it would be more effective" she finished coldly like it meant nothing to her. "Human life means that little to you?" I asked her a little angry.

"Means nothing to me it's just part of being what I am" she answered smiling sweetly at us. "No it's not we know other vampires, that's not true" Elena denied shaking her head disagreeing with Isobel. "You mean you're boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore" Isobel mused looking at Elena.

"Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or do you enjoy both like Katharine did?" Isobel asked Elena who looked her in shock opening and closing her mouth.

"And you" Isobel said looking at me "You should be careful with that hot boyfriend of you're, you could get burned" she finished making me look at her like Elena.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Elena asked finally recovering from Isobel's insults.

"Can't be just to catch up" she finished.

"Because I'm curious about both of you, but the real reason is I want what your uncle wants, Jonathan Gilbert's invention" she answered making me and Elena laugh quietly realizing why she wanted to meet.

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena questioned.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger, John had a crush on me for years, He was the first one that told me about vampires" Isobel answered.

"So what made you want to become one?" I questioned.

"It's a very long listen of reasons Sam, All of which I'm sure you've both thought about" she answered looking at us but I shook my head no and so did Elena.

"That was your first lie It's inevitable isn't Elena you're going to get old Stefan won't, Forever doesn't last very long when you're human" she finished smirking at Elena.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have what you're looking for" Elena said getting up to leave "Sit down" Isobel threatened gabbing her hand forcefully "And tell your boyfriend to walk away" she said making Elena sit back down and she nodded looking at Stefan.

Isobel smile evilly "I want the invention" she stated.

"We don't have it" I said making her let go of Elena's arm.

"I know that, but Damon does and you're going to get it for me" but Elena shook her head "He's not going to give it to me" Isobel looked at us seriously "Then the blood will be on your hands" and looked coldly at us. She got up ending the conversation and grabbed her purse "It was nice meeting you Elena, Samantha" she said walking away. I was close to tears like Elena Cleary she was nothing like we expected, she was cold and heartless and I saw how much it hurt Elena, so I pulled her to a hug when a tear rolled down my face and I saw Bonnie so I let go of Elena and she saw that I was looking at Bonnie and we both stood up looking at her while she stood in front of us Elena took a shaky breath when suddenly Bonnie froze looking at someone behind us, when we turned around to look we saw that it was Stefan and when we turned back to Bonnie she looked at us for a few seconds but turned her back and left.

I told Elena I'd spend the night after I'll grab a few things from my house.

When I walked to the house I heard my mom in the kitchen dad wasn't home ad usual I started to walk to my "Stop this instant, Samantha Collins" my mom said making me stop when she stopped at the entrance of the kitchen "Where were you last night? And don't you dare lie to me!" she said looking at me making me scoff "Really, you wanna tell me about lies? That rich coming from you mother? I answered angrily "Watch you're tone with me, I'm you're mother!" she scolded raising her voice I couldn't help but laugh "Really, are you sure you're my mother?" I asked making her freeze at her spot "I know everything, I know that I'm adopted so don't you dare stand there and tell me about lies when all you do is lie to me!" I screamed at her walking to my room "Wait, you weren't….." she started to say but I cut her off angrily "I know, I wasn't supposed to find out cause it would have destroyed me isn't it?".

After grabbing a lot of cloth and anything Else I headed over to Elena.

"Sam wait" mom said trying to stop me "I don't want to hear more of you're lies" I spat and walked to Elena's house.

* * *

The next morning we got ready for school I walked down the stairs after Elena who started to put something in her bag when someone knocked on the door so Elena opened it "Hey" I heard her greed while I was potting my notebook "Hi" I heard Bonnie's voice making me turn and see her at the door so I walked over there and stood next to Elena.

"I couldn't sleep last night, both of you were obviously upset about something and I just walked away, It's not me" she said looking at us and shaking her head "That's can't be us, both of you are my friends If neither of you need me I'm here and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday" she finished.

"I met my birth mother" Elena said trying not to cry.

"And apparently she's my mother too, I'm adopted to and were Twins" I finished with my voice breaking. "Oh. Was it... Are you ok?" she finally asked us but we shook our heads no so she pulled but of us to a strong hug.

* * *

Matt was decorating one of the floats putting a flowery styled ladder onto the float when Tyler walked over to him.

"Hey man" Tyler greets. "Yeah" Matt answered shortly clearly not wanting to talk with him. "So Sam tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything ok?" Tyler asked trying to make a conversation and mend their friendship. "You're asking me about my mom. Seriously?" Matt asked putting a decorate on the float "Look, man, why don't I just tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town, so that you could break Sam's heart?" Matt finished folding his hand looking at Tyler. "Dude, that's not what I meant ok? I'm just trying to..." he trailed realizing he had nothing to say "I don't know what to say..." he finished.

"Good, don't say anything. You're a dick, and if you do anything to break Sam's heart I'll break you're face end of story" Matt threatened "Look Sam is the best thing that happened to me and I'm not going to hurt her and I know how much she means to you" Tyler saying looking at Matt who With no other words left turning his back ending their conversation.

* * *

Elena opened the door to the class room that Bonnie wanted to meet us when we entered she turned to us and I closed the door "Hey thanks for meeting me, I wanted you to see this" she greeted while we walked over to her.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena questioned looking at the book.

"I've been going through it since Grams died, Check this out" she said gesturing to the book "That's the Vampire compass" I said when I realized the image on the book.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about" she said flipping the to the last page.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece" Elena said.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices" Bonnie informed us.

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked and Bonnie flipped the page beginning to read the different language making me and Elena to look at her.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked unsure looking amazed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused to why she was reacting like this.

"This is a weapon" Bonnie said "Against Vampires" she finished.

My phone rang making them look at me.

"Hey?" I answered.

"Where are you babe?" Tyler asked making me gasp remembering that I said I'd help him "Ho my god, I was supposed to meet you to help you with the arty stuff" I said making Elena and Bonnie smile at me amused "Yeah arty stuff" Tyler answered sarcastically "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot I'm on my way I'll make it up to you" I answered "You better" he finished and I hanged up.

"Sorry I got to go I promised I'll help Tyler" I apologized looking at Bonnie and Elena "It's ok I'm finished any way" Bonnie said reassuringly.

* * *

I spotted Tyler standing near one of the trailer and I walked over to him and he saw me walking over and I smiled apologetically when I reached him.

"I'm sorry I'm late I forgot" I apologized looking at him.

"You better have a very good excuse" he said smiling showing that he wasn't angry.

"Oh, you have no idea" I stated sighing loudly making him frown.

"Hey, wanna tell me about it?" he said holding my face stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I found out that I'm adopted, and that apparently Elena is my twin sister" I answered nervously looking at. His face held shock for a few seconds but he smiled making me frown "Figures" he said still smiling "What?" I asked confused. "You two always has this silent thing like you don't even have to use words to talk to each other, so I'm not really shocked that she's you're sister" he answered making me laugh and I realized that he said that to make me feel better "You're making me fall even more in love with you" I said blushing making him smile real big "Good, because I know that I love you" he answered making my heart flutter realizing that he just told me he loved me so I kissed him passionately putting my hands around his neck "I love you too" I whispered leaning my forehead against his.

"Hey pick this trailer up!, please" I heard Matt screaming making me pull away from Tyler and saw that his hand was trapped under the trailer Tyler quickly ran over there trying to pick it up "Hey give me a hand" Tyler screamed making some of the football player run over and help lift it up thankfully Stefan appeared and helped to lift it up finally I quickly ran over to Matt worried sick "Matty" said worriedly when I saw him clutching his hand in pain suddenly Caroline ran over dropping next to us but Stefan stopped her "Caroline, call 911" so she ran to call and Stefan bent a little next to us.

"Can you move you're hand?" I asked worriedly "I don't know" he answered. Suddenly I saw Stefan lifting his head worriedly looking at a direction "Stefan?" I asked when I saw him looking worried but he shook his head trying to calm me.

"The ambulance is saying 15-20 minutes" Caroline told us running back.

"I have my car, I can take him to the hospital." Tyler said making us look at him.

"Caroline or Sam can take me" he cut off off Tyler.

"I didn't drive" Caroline said looking at me "I came with Elena" I answered.

"Then I'll wait, It's fine" Matt said angry and in pain.

"You will not wait ok! You need to see a Doctor, Tyler is driving! End of story" Caroline screamed getting tired from arguing.

"Fine" Matt answered angrily defeated.

"Go" I screamed at Tyler who was standing there looking at us.

"I'll bring my car around" he said running off.

We reached to hospital when Elena called.

"Hey where are you, we met in Rick's class" she said.

"I'm at the hospital, keep me posted?" I asked.

"Ok, is Matt ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, nothing to serious" I answered and I heard her sigh in relief.

"Ok. I'll call you later".

* * *

I was over at Tyler's when Elena called and told me what happened with Isobel and that Bonnie took away the spell from the compose that she was on her way to meet Isobel so I told her I'd meet her there. Just as I was about to leave Tyler stepped out from the shower with a towel hanging lowly on his waist and water dripping from him making me freeze and look at he "You're drooling" he said looking amused "No, I'm admiring there's a difference" I answered laughing "Is that so" he mused "Ah ha" I said walking over and leaning to kiss him. We started to make out and I putted my hands on his shoulders pulling him close and he grabbed my waist slowly sliding his hands under my shirt making me shudder and get goose bumps unwantedly I pulled away "As much as I'm enjoying this I got to meet up with Elena, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said pulling away and giving him a last kiss "Tomorrow" he confirmed kissing me again making me giggle.

* * *

When I got there I spotted Elena and I walked over to her pulling her to hug and we waited for Isobel to show up Elena told me that Stefan and Damon were here too but they hid and that they will show up when we needed them we came to a stop when suddenly a gush of wind passed us and we knew that she was here and when we turned around we saw her standing behind us.

"Where is the device?" she asked not wasting time and looking bored.

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked.

"This isn't a negotiation, Where is the invention?" Isobel asked.

"Where is my brother?" asked again folding her hands.

"Do you really think I came alone" Isobel taunted pointing with her head behind us.

"Did you really think we'd come alone?" I taunted back pointing behind her.

"For God sakes, call home" Isobel said looking at Elena.

"What?" Elena asked frowning.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy" Isobel said.

Elena quickly got her phone from her pocked and called.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" Elena asked making me sigh in relief.

"I'll be home soon alright" Elena answered and hung up.

"You were never going to hurt him" Elena said looking at Isobel.

"No, I was going to kill him" Isobel said coldly making me look at her shocked.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in my. I don't have any" she said when she saw how we were looking at her.

"But you took a risk with Damon" Elena said still confused of how Isobel knew that Damon would give Elena the invention. "How did you know that he was going to give it to me?" she finished her question.

"Because he's in love with you" answered her making my eyes wide at her answer.

Isobel reached her hand for Elena waiting for her to pass the invention.

Elena walked over to her and slammed the invention in Isobel's hand.

"Thank you" Elena said "For what?" Isobel asked with no emotion in her voice.

"For being such a monumental disappointment, It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact" Elena answered. "Goodbye Elena, Sam" she but turned to look at Elena "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart she got out, But we all know you're not Katherine" she told Elena coldly and turned to me "But you on the other hand" she said making me nervous and I saw Stefan and Damon looking at me worried "I hope you won't end up like Selena, you're smart but be more careful with who you keep close" she said looking into my eyes making me frown. With no other words she passed me and walked away with her people. Elena pulled me into a hug and we hugged each other strongly when Stefan approached us and putted his arms around us hugging us both.

When I gut home I saw the living room light on making me sigh. I opened the door and saw my mother waiting for me with red eyes and I realized that she's been crying "I know that you're mad at me and you have every right to, I wanted to tell so much but you're dad said it wouldn't do good and I chose to believe him" she said with her voice breaking "But when I saw you the first time and held you I fell in love with you and I didn't want to ruin that by you finding out that you're adopted and think that we wouldn't love you enough, no matter what you're still my daughter" she finished with tears streaming on her face making me cry too. "I love you mom" I said crying and ran to her arm both of us crying.

* * *

John was sitting on the couch when his phone started to ring "Hello?" he answered.

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for" Isobel Voice replied.

"And my ring?" John questioned getting up from the couch.

"Don't screw this up, You know what you have to do, John" Isobel said while John picked up the envelope from the ground

"I got it, I won't fail" John said opening the envelope letting the ring and the device slide out onto the table "You better not Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list" Isobel told John who didn't take long to realize to who she was referring "Let me guess..." He trailed already knowing the answer. "Stefan and Damon I don't want this life for Elena" Isobel stated.

"What about Sam?" John asked realizing that she didn't include her.

"Sam's smart, she doesn't trust's them completely especially Damon" Isobel answered making John half smile when he heard that and thankful that both of his daughter's weren't in love with vampires.

"That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone" John promised.

"They're our daughters, John. We owe that to them" Isobel said sighing.

"I know" John answered in though and hanged up.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed :)


	7. Founder's Day

Founder's Day

My mom was helping me put on my dress which I might add was very painful!.  
"How could they wear this dresses, they hurt and I can't breath properly!" I complained to my mother was tying the corset "Stop complaining it's only for today" she answered laughing. Things got better after we talked that night but as usual my darling father no where in sight some days I think all he cares about is his job.  
"Is Tyler coming to pick you up?" she asked when she finished tying my corset.  
"No, I said I'll meet him there I'm going there with Elena" I answered.  
"Oh, does Elena know about?" she asked trailing off referring to us being sisters.  
"Yeah mom, you know I tell her everything, always have remember?" I answered smiling softly at her showing her that I wasn't mad anymore. "I know" she answered and kissed my forehead making me giggle and we heard a car horn "That's Elena" I said and started walking outside "Have fun" I heard my mom scream before I got out of the door "I will, love ya!" I screamed back and got in the car greeting Elena with a smile.

* * *

When we got to school I helped Elena find Stefan and I spotted him standing with Damon "There he is" I told Elena making her look at them Damon with a shocked face and Stefan smiling faintly at us "Follow my lead" Elena whispered smirking and curtsied at them so I laugh and did the same enjoying the look on Damon face.  
"John!" Elena said completely shocked honestly I was too "Is that even possible?" I finished her question "There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to Grayson's office for the deliver" he answered looking at us "My whole life I've never like this man. I… I" Elena trailed off not knowing what to say "What she means to say that, well… we kinda hate him" I explained "Sorry, I'm sorry I just... I wanted to tell you both before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way" Stefan said looking at us. "No, I'm happy that you told us I just, I really hope it's not true" Elena said. "Now what are we supposed to do?" I started saying "Go over and ask 'hey John I found out that Elena is my sister I was just wondering are you our dad?'" I finished sarcastically making Stefan's shrug his shoulder "I guess when you'll be ready" he answered but I shook my head "I'm definitely not ready I mean I just found out that I'm adopted and that I have a sister I'm not ready for this" I said sighing sadly. "I'm never gonna be ready" Elena started making Stefan and me look at her "Stefan, I have enough family problems with the family I acutely care about, Jeremy hates me and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every reason not to" she said sighing sadly "he's just hurt, confused" Stefan told running his hand in her hair "He'll never gonna forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memory, for lying to him" Elena said "He's you're brother, he'll forgive he's just upset right now, give him some time" I said holding her hand reassuringly.

* * *

We were standing on the float Tyler behind me and we were standing next to Elena and Stefan waving at the crowd "You look beautiful" Tyler whispered in my ear making me smile and he kissed my cheek. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escort" Carol introduced our float "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" .  
I spotted Bonnie in the crowd and waved at her with my known enthusiasm making her smile and shake her head at me but she waved back suddenly Damon appeared in front of her making me drop my smile and he gave his famous smirk and wave at me making me roll my eyes annoyed and then he did the same to Elena.  
Finally it was over so we went over to Tyler to change to more comfortable cloths. We were going to the Grill, we were walking when I saw Jeremy "Hey, I'll meet you at the Grill ok?" I told Tyler "Ok, don't take long" he answered giving me a kiss. I quickly ran over to Jeremy "Hey Jer wait" I said catching up with him polling his arm to stop him "What do you want?" he asked rudely glaring at me "Look I know that you're mad at Elena but you have to understand that she was trying to protect you" I trying to explain "She had no right to do that to me so don't try to protect her ok?" he snapped "I mean why are you even getting in this?" he asked "Because I care about you Jeremy, you're like my annoying little brother" I answered honestly making him calm down a little "Just don't say things you're gonna regret later, don't let you're anger get the best of you" I finished putting a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently he sighed running a hand in hair and looked at me and smiled "I'll try" he answered pulling me into a hug "Just don't lie to me too" he said releasing me "Then I guess I should tell that I'm adopted before you hear from someone else" I said. His eyes widened in surprise "What… when I mean… how?" he asked trying to find the right question "Yeah I just found out recently, also apparently Elena's my twin sister" I finished looking at him, he sighed again taking everything I told him in. "Well I guess I have another awesome sister then" he finally said making me laugh "Come here" I said and pulled him to another hug.

When I got to the Grill Matt and Caroline were sitting together in one of the tables and Tyler was playing pool I went over to him and hugged him from behind "Can I join?" I asked making him chuckle and turn to me "Yup" and kissed me making me smile into the kiss. I grabbed another pool stick and we started to play when I looked at Caroline who noticed me looking at her and nodded her and so I did too, earlier we agreed that we'd talk to the boys and try to somehow get them to talk to each other again "So, Matt's over there with Caroline…" I hinted making him look at me and sigh "Look, he's mad at me so…" he tried to change the topic "One time Elena and I got to this really ugly fight and we swore that we'd never be friend again and that we'll hate each other forever" I said hoping that it will help. He sighed and walked over to me and putted his hands on my waist "I know what you're trying to do and I love you for it but it's no use" before I could argue he pulled me to a kiss successfully distracting me I gave in to the kiss and putted my arm around his neck "Beside It's way more fun beating you" he laughed at me breaking the kiss making me roll my eyes "Well I'm not, I'm going to sit with Care and Matt you're welcomed to join".  
"Hey guys" I greeted sitting next to Caroline "Hey" Matt nodded his head at me.  
"Did you talk to him?" she whispered quietly "Yeah, didn't help he's too stubborn" I answered shaking my head no. we were talking and laughing when Tyler's dad walked into the Grill and walked over to Tyler and whispered something to him but they seemed to be arguing "Get off me!" Tyler said raising his voice and snatching his hand from his dad grip so I jumped and walked over "Is everything ok Mayor?" Caroline and Matt after me, Mayor Lockwood looked at me then and them and turned to Tyler again "Please Tyler, I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you" he said making us confused "Why? What's going on?" Matt asked him "I can't explained, all of you need to get home, now. Please" he finished looking at us and Tyler so I grabbed Tyler hand making him look at me and then his dad, "Yeah, ok" he nodded head agreeing to leave "Here, take my car, it's out back" Mayor said placing his car keys in Tyler hand, I was still holding his hand so he started to walk and lead me to his dad's car "Caroline, Matt go with him" he added making them leave with us too. "You ok?" we were walking ahead from Caroline and Matt so they wouldn't hear us "Yeah, I'm just tired from being angry att him all the time" he answered so I squeezed his hand to comfort him I knew how hard his dad is with him. The sitting arrangement was Tyler driving and Caroline shot gun and Matt and me behind.  
Everything was ok until "What the hell is that?" Tyler asked making me frown in confusion "What's the matter?" Caroline asked looking at him "That noise" he repeated "Wait, what noise?" Matt asked but suddenly Tyler took his hand from the wheel and grip his head and started screaming in pain "Tyler! Tyler!" I screamed trying to make him pay attention to the road or grip the wheel "Caroline! The wheel!" I screamed when I realized that he wasn't going to grab the wheel or do anything else he was still screaming and gripping his head Caroline shot up and crabbed the wheel trying to somehow control it so that we wouldn't crash but it was no use. We crashed.  
When we stopped I hitted my head a little and felt a little dizzy but I didn't pay attention to that.  
The paramedic's arrived after a few minutes and they were checking Tyler while me Matt and Caroline we standing near him "Hey, are you ok?" Matt putted his hand on Caroline's face making her look at him "I'm fine, I'm fine" she argued "No, they need to check you out" he insisted. I started hearing this buzzing sound and I took a few breath's trying to make it go away but it only got louder and my breathing started to get heavier I shook my head but it only got worse and I collapsed and the last thing I remember is Matt running over to me before everything got dark.

* * *

**Tyler p.o.v**

I gasped loudly and opened my eyes seeing paramedic's around me "Dude, don't scare me like that" Matt said hitting my shoulder "What happened?" I asked confused trying to figure out what happened before he answered he turned sharply and I followed his gaze and saw Caroline on the ground "Caroline!" he ran over to her and I saw Sam holding her head making me worry suddenly she collapsed "Sam!" I tried to get up so I could go over to her but the medic didn't let me get up.  
The second they released me I got out and went to the E.R when I got there I saw that Matt was sitting there, I slowly approached him "Hey man" I paused and he lifted him head to look at me "I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened" I apologized already hating my self when I saw the look on his face. Sam was in there because of me she was the best thing that happened to me and I didn't want to lose her. "It's ok, man, they'll be alright" he answered. I sat next to him waiting for answer's.  
It didn't take long Sheriff Forbes walked out and Matt quickly stood up when she stood in front of us Sam's parent's nowhere in sight making my heart drop.  
"What's happening, is she alright?" Matt asked worried about Caroline "There was some internal bleeding they're taking her down to surgery" but Matt cut her off before she finished "What else did they say? Is she going to be ok?" she shook her head a little "They're going to do everything they can" she was trying not to cry Matt dropped back to his seat realizing how seriously Caroline was hurt.  
"Tyler, have you walked to you mom?" she asked turning to me. "I left her a message telling her I was here" I didn't really wanted to be home right now. "You need to call her" she insisted "What is it?" I asked confused about why it was important for me to call her "It's your dad" she answered looking at me, before I could answer I saw Sam's mom coming out with bloodshot eyes clearly from crying and I quickly got up when she walked over to us Matt stood up too "How is she?" I asked afraid from the answer she shook her head "It doesn't look good, she hit her head pretty bad, they got her into surgery but there's a chance that she'll get to a coma" I saw that she was trembling and Liz putted a hand on her shoulder for comfort, it took everything in me not to drop on the ground and cry my heart out. All I wanted was to see her face smiling at me. Tears were already rolling down Matt's face, a few escaped me too. she's in there because of me and i hate myself for it as much it hurts me she's better off without me...


	8. The Return

**The Return**

Elena ran into the hospital after she heard what happened, she spotted Bonnie and ran over to her "Bonnie how's Caroline and Sam?" she was worried about her best friend and sister. Bonnie faced her "Caroline's week they don't know if she's going to make it, and Sam has a concussion and they don't know if she's going to wake up" Bonnie answered "What?" Elena said shocked trying to process it and Bonnie pulled her into a hug "Is there something that we can do? Like a spell or something?" she asked desperately "She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said walking up to them "No, I don't" Bonnie answered looking at Elena "No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that" Damon said making Bonnie glare at him "Now I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn" but Damon ignored her and faced Elena "I can give them some blood" he suggested "No, no way" Elena disagreed quickly "No, just enough to heal them. They will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of their system in a day they will be better Elena" he reasoned "It's too risky. I can't agree to that" Elena shook her head "Do it" Bonnie said jumping into the conversation making Elena to look at her stunned "This is Caroline and Sam. We can't let them die. Do it." She insisted looking at Damon "If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" he asked with a smirk "No, But you'll do it anyway, for Elena" she finished with a smile making Elena frown at her but finally nodded agreeing so Bonnie left.

Sam's p.o.v

When I opened my eyes a bright light made me close them off again, I blinked a few times before I could open them again, when my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that I was in a hospital room I lifted the sheet's from me and moved so I could get up. I putted my legs on the ground and grabbed the bed so I wouldn't fall, I successfully managed to get up I slowly took a step, my head hurted a little but other than that I felt fine I was about to take another step "Sam! What are you doing?!" Matt's voice startled me making me scream and almost fall but he grabbed me before I could "Don't scare me like that!" I scolded and I saw his lip twitching trying not to laugh at my reaction. "I scared you? Ha you gave us a scare, how are you feeling?" He asked after helping me sit on the bed "My head hurts a little but I feel fine, what happened?" the last thing I remember is the accident "You hit you're head pretty bad and Caroline gut hurt too but she's better now" he explained and then I remembered Tyler "Tyler, is he ok? Where is he?" I asked in one breath "he's fine but…." Matt trailed off making me worry "What?" I urged "His dad dyed" Matt answered making my heart drop. Matt putted a hand on mine making me break my thought's and look at him, he smiled softly at me quietly reassuring me that everything's ok I gave him a half smile and pulled him into a hug.

After Matt told me Caroline I begged him to take me to her room and being known for my stubbornness he agreed. I was laying in the bed with Caroline, she was making me watch Jersey shore "Do we really have to watch it?" I complained making her laugh at me "Duhhh, we do I mean come on who doesn't" she answered making me roll my eyes. We were arguing when Matt and Bonnie walked in I got up smiling finally someone to talk with! "Jersey shore's on" Caroline said "She's making me watch it!" I complained to them Bonnie ran over and pulled both off us to a hug making us gasp in pain "Careful, still a little sore" Caroline gasped "Sorry!" Bonnie apologized stepping back "It's ok, at least we aren't watching Jersey shore anymore" I added making them laugh and Caroline to playfully glare at me "Any way the doctor's say that were healing pretty well" Caroline added "Now my turn" Matt leaned in to kiss Caroline making me pout missing Tyler so I grabbed their faces and pulled them apart "Arg, sitting here!, make them stop" I complained making a face at Bonnie who suddenly started to cry "Why are crying?" I asked worried making Matt look at her she only shook her head trying not to cry "I'm just happy that both of you are ok" she answered "Aww I love you guys" Caroline said making us laugh "Me too!" I added "And I'm huggable unlike her" I hinted making them laugh even more and hug me. After the nurse made me go back to my room I called Tyler but in went to his voice mail "Hey it's me, Matt told me about you're dad and I'm sorry I know that you hated him but still…. He was you're dad. Ty please I want to be there for you don't shot me out" I begged.

Tyler's p.o.v

I was sitting at the couch when Mason returned after disappearing with mom. "Your mom's out... I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals" he walked and sat in front of me "I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this" I tried to explain "It's the curse of being a Lockwood" he answered "So how'd you get the chill gene?" I asked leaning back into the couch "I didn't. I just learned how to manage it" he answered "I don't want to be like this anymore" I said shaking my head, I can't be around Sam being angry like this I don't want hurt her "none of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler" he replied. I have to stay away from Sam, it's the only way.


	9. Brave New World

The next morning the Dr. said I could leave so I waited for my mom to pick me up.

"Hey it's Tyler, leave a message…." I grunted frustrated and hanged up. I sat on the bed waiting when someone that I didn't expect walked in "Jer?" I looked at him confused "Hey, you're mom sent me to pick you up she couldn't make it" he smiled and walked over and pulled me to a tight hug "I was worried sick how are you?" he putted his hand on my shoulder looking at me "All better, how are you?" I asked holding his face "How did you…." He trailed off making me smirk "It's a gift, now spill". He sighed and looked on my eyes "It's Anna she… she was killed last night" his voice wavered a little "Oh my god Jer, I'm so sorry" I pulled him to another hug "Also, Damon killed me last night" the second he said that I pulled away wide eyed "He did what?!" I shrieked making him squirm "Shh!" he scolded me "But how are you?" I railed off and he lifted his hand showing me his hand and I saw the ring that looked very familiar to Rick and realization hit me "The ring" I stated and he nodded confirming that the ring brought him back to life. "Come on, let's get out of here" I nodded my head agreeing. "Want to be my date to the carnival?" I asked cheekily giving my famous Sam look making him laugh and shake his head "Ohh going cougar ha? What about you're boyfriend?" he tried to get away "Shot up it's the new thing and Tyler is ignoring me I don't know why, pleaseee Jerrr!" I begged he sighed deeply "Fine, only because I love you" he smiled adorably making me laugh "Thank you!" I jumped and hugged him kissing his face making him blush.

* * *

After we went to my house and I changed my cloth I texted Elena telling her I'd be hanging out with Jeremy and she texted back saying that she'll be with Bonnie and to fine them if Jeremy ditched me.

We were standing next to Jeremy's locker when Stefan walked over to us "Hey Stefan" I greeted smiling at him "Hey" he returned the smile "How are you feeling?" he asked looking concerned "Better especially that I'm out from the hospital" I answered making him laugh "I'm glad that you're ok, there's something I want to talk to you about" he referred to both me and Jeremy "What is it?" I asked worried.

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you" he said pulling out a bracelet showing it to Jeremy "It protects me from compulsion" Jeremy said smelling the vial that Stefan gave him "Vervain is toxic to Vampires" Stefan looked at the both of us "Like poison?" Jeremy asked looking at Stefan for confirmation "Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out if your head and they can't compel you as long you're wearing it right?" I asked looking at Stefan "Yeah, Elena told you right?" he looked at me "Yeah" I confirmed "nice why Vervain?" Jeremy joined back to the conversation looking at Stefan to answer "Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to Vampires..." he shrugged his shoulder looking between us "Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy added "Right, but it has to be wood" Stefan answered "You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you" Jeremy said looking suspicious and putted the vial in his bag "Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation" Stefan answered and I held back a smile looking at the both of them "Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it" Jeremy said "Jer…." I started to argue but Stefan cut me off "I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's a hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward". Jeremy frowned angrily I was killed by a vampire and bright back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" it was clear that he was still angry about what happened. "Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena" he said turning to Elena who was approaching us "Hello Elena" he turned to greet her "Hey, did you…" but Jeremy cut her off angrily "Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. "It's gonna be epic!" he slammed his locker and left and Elena stood beside me who sighed and leaned on the locker "He's going to be all right, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal" Stefan said reassuringly "I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager" she said looking sad "He's going to be fine he's just angry Lena I'll talk to him" I reassured her "How's Tyler…?" I asked "He's being Tyler I think his here today" she answered making me sigh in frustration "What happened?" it didn't take her to realize that something was up "I honestly don't know we were fine until the accident and since then he's been ignoring my calls" I explained sadly "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine" she tried the assure me and pulled me to a hug "I'm going to find Jeremy before he succeed in disappearing on me" I stated seriously making them laugh.

* * *

It was time for the carnival and I wad hanging out with Jeremy who I kept dragging around "Come on Jer! We haven't gone to the far Ferris wheel yet!" I complained making him laugh "Don't worry Sammy, I'm sure it will be still there beside shouldn't you sitting there with Tyler?" he asked and I sighed stopping and looked at him "Well my I'm not sure anymore where I stand with Tyler since he doesn't bother to return my calls or even bother's to pick up the phone when I call" my voice broke a little making him frown "Want me to kick his ass?" he asked making me laugh "Maybe" I trailed off "Sam!" someone said making me turn and I saw it was Matt "Matty, hey" I hugged him "Hey dude want to take her to the Ferris wheel?" Jeremy asked looking at something at the distance before looking at Matt "I can't believe you! You can't ditch me!" I said frustrated "I just did" Jer smirked leaving me with Matt shocked who started to laugh at my expression "Come on Princess, let's get you to you're tower" he said laughing and led me to the Ferris wheel.

We were sitting together in the Ferris wheel which was moving slowly "How's Caroline?" I started the conversation "She's good, I went to visit her today but she was acting really strange thought" he answered "Strange how?" I asked confused "She freaked out when I opened the curtain on her room like she was afraid from she sun" he answered making my heart beat faster, it couldn't be right? This is Caroline…

"How's Tyler?" I changed the subject and he turned to look at me "What happened?" he said going strait to the point "He's been jogging me ever since the accident" I sighed "He's an ass, and he blames himself for what happened" he answered

So that gives him the right to ignore me like we were never together?" I started to get angry "No, that's not what I meant look I'm not tying to protect him but this is Tyler were talking about so I'm not surprised" he explained "If he wants to break up with me he could at least do it like a man" I murmured quietly making him laugh and shake his head "Go on say it, you know you want" I said and he look at me with his smile and I got lost in his blue eyes but quickly snapped out of it, what's happening to me.

"I'm not going too because I know that you still care about him, even if aren't with him" he answered and putted his hand around me pulling to his side and lean into him comfortably "Thank you for being here Matty" I leaned my head on his shoulder.

After I got out I hugged Matt goodbye and started to look for Jeremy who rudely ditched me. I was walking around looking for him when I came across Tyler who saw me too he was with someone I never saw before, we kinda stood there looking at each other "Hey" I finally broke the tension looking at Tyler "Hey.." he answered nervously and I turned to the mystery guy "I don't think I met you before…" I trailed off waiting for him to introduce himself "I'm Mason Lockwood, his uncle" he smiled and reached his hand for me to shake so I quickly got over the shock and shook it smiling back and I think he realized that something was going on between us because he looked at both of us suspiciously with a knowing look "I'll leave you talk" and left.

How you've been?" Tyler asked trying not to look nervous "Seriously, that all you got to say after ignoring me for two days?" I was angry at him and hurt "At least if you want to break up with me don't go around it so I'm ending it" I stated angrily and I saw his face fill with hurt I started to walk away but stopped "You know what, I thought that you were actually good that maybe Matt was wrong about you but I guess I was wrong" I walked away before he could answer with my heart breaking with every step.

* * *

I was walking to my car when I saw Damon hugging Caroline which was no normal when suddenly I saw him lifting a stake to kill and u quickly putted the pieces together "No!" I screamed then I saw Stefan blurring and pushing Damon from Caroline making him drop the stake I ran over there I stood in front of Caroline and Elena came over and Caroline freaked out "Get away from me!" she pushed Elena "You killed me!" she accused "No, no! Caroline! That wasn't her, it was Katherine" I grabbed her hands making her look at me "No! Then why did they look like her? And why, why did she do this to me!" she started crying "Stefan, we have to get her inside" Elena told Stefan who backed away from Damon "It's OK, Caroline" he reached out his hand for her to take "Come with me" ha came over and grabbed her hand "She'll die! It's only a matter of time!" stated making me angry "Yeah but it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan said firmly looking back at Damon "Oh yeah" Damon sneered and I did the only think I could think about, I jumped in front of Caroline before he could stake her "You're not going to hurt her!" I said trying catch my breath seeing he was this close to killing Caroline "Fine than Sammy whatever happens, it's on you" he said pointing his fingers at me.

Suddenly Bonnie ran over and saw and all of us and Caroline whose face was cover in blood "Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking at Caroline in disbelief and quickly want over and grabbed Caroline before jerking away like she got electrocuted "No, you're not you can't be" she backed away looking at Caroline horrified and then at the body who way laying on the trailer "Bonnie?" Caroline said crying "Oh God" Bonnie said when she saw the body "Stefan" I said and he nodded and dragged Caroline to get her cleaned up. "I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie stated crying "Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury" Damon said unconcerned and walked over to me and Elena holding a shovel "I thought you were calling the shots, no?" he didn't wait for my answer "It sucks to be you, buddy" he said dropping the shovel next to who I found out his name was Carter. Suddenly he grunted in pain and dropped to the floor grasping his head and water hose started to spill water on the ground near Damon "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie hissed from where she was standing at Damon "I didn't do this" Damon groaned in pain on the floor I only stood there shocked "Bonnie, it wasn't his fault" Elena defended Damon of course "Everything that happens is his fault, Elena" Bonnie hissed and the water became fire and started to burn Damon Elena quickly ran over and finally broke Bonnie concentration and stop what she was doing to Damon "Why?" she asked Elena confused "Because this isn't us, this can't be us" Elena stated looking at her and me. Elena asked me to spend the night with her and I agreed and told my mom.

We did our usually routing and got to bed and told what happened when we weren't with each other today.


	10. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

* * *

We were currently at the boarding house, I was sitting at the couch with Elena and Stefan waiting for Rick to show up.  
We heard a door bell and Damon went to open.  
"Thanks for coming, Rick" Stefan greeted him when he walked in "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked being a smart-ass "Elena mentioned you needed my help" Rick ignored him and Damon gestured for him to sit in front of us "Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family..." Stefan replied. "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" he asked confused about why we were asking him that  
"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might" Damon said with a smirk.  
"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena suggested "You said that she had spent years researching this town..." Stefan continued what I suggested  
"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklore's and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction" Rick answered looking at us.  
"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon added sarcastically smirking at him.  
"Aside from vampire, what else?" I quickly said distracting him from Damon  
"The lycanthrope" he sighed "Wait, like werewolves?" I looked at him frowning  
"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney" Damon said with a disbelief face  
"Is it?" Stefan turned to look at him "I've been on this planet 160 some years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" he argued looking back at him.  
"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Rick asked interested  
"Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler" Damon stated "And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers. It suggest it's some sort of supernatural entity" Stefan added and Rick nodded his head.  
"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is" Elena said  
"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing" he answered. "So we can get access to it?" Damon asked leaning forward to him and when Rick didn't answer "Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true. I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney jnr. Which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed" he finished slightly glaring at Rick who finally sighed in defeat.

* * *

After he agreed to take us to Duke I went home to grab some stuff unfortunately Damon was coming with us argg!  
My parent's weren't home so I left them a note.  
I was about to leave when my Cell rang, it was Matt.  
"Hey Matt, what up?" I answered walking outside the house "Hey, I was just calling to see if you're coming to the swimming hole today?" he asked. I locked the door and started to walk across the street to where Damon was standing leaning on Rick's car. "Yeah, no" I answered simply "Come on, you can't ditch me too" he replied making me sigh "Sorry Matty, and bedside's I kinda dumped Tyler at the carnival so it would be completely awkward showing there" I explained and I heard him sigh in frustration on the other side making me laugh "Oh come on, like you have something better to do" he said making me roll my eyes "As a matter of fact I do, I'm going to Duke with Elena to do some research" I answered smirking "Fine, but you owe me" he sighed defeated. I walked next to Damon and stood there ignoring him "Oh come on, you're ignoring me too" he said looking annoyed so I turned to glare at him angrily.

Finally Rick and Stefan came out with Elena trailing behind them.  
Rick walked to the driving seat and I sat on back waiting for Elena and Damon to get on the car.  
"Sorry you can't come too Stef" Damon said pouting at him with a smirk making me roll my eyes "Call me if you need anything" Stefan ignored him looking at Elena "You too" he added looking at me and I smiled nodding "Ohh I'll take really good care of them" Damon said making me and Elena to glare at him and she turned to Stefan and pulled him to a kiss making Damon drop his smirk "Ok, time to go" he opened the door and got in Elena too but before Rick started to drive Stefan was standing close to the window so I leaned over Elena making her frown not knowing what I was doing "Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't hurt each other, but I'm not making any promises about Damon" I smiled and leaned from the window and kissed his cheek making him laugh "Bye Stef" I waved and sat back making Elena shake her head at me but she was smiling.

* * *

"How are you two doing back there?" Damon asked turning to glance at us making me roll my eyes "Leave them alone" Rick told him "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly" he said ignoring Rick  
"I don't their pretending, you did killed their brother" Rick chuckled.  
"There a huge asterisk next to the statement. he came back to life" Damon said like it was nothing important "Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing?" Elena said not looking at him "Why are you both so sure I didn't know" he answered "Did you?" Elena asked looking at him "Yes" he answered with a half smirk looking at us "You're lying" I stated glaring at him "Sam, Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss" he was laying I was sure of it.

* * *

Finally we arrived "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore" Rick informed us while we were walking to Isobel's office. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier" he told to the woman who was standing near the drawers.  
"Yes, of course" she sighed with a smile and reached a hand for Rick to shake "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore. Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys" she answered looking at me Elena and Damon. "These are my friends Elena, Sam and Damon. I this isn't too much of an imposition" Rick Introduced us  
"Oh, please. Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student" she said and grabbed the keys and sat on the desk and looked at Rick "She was brilliant and one of the reason I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask has there been any news?" she asked. "No, no I'm afraid not" Rick answered.  
"It's this way" she got up and unlocked the door and let us in "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she said after leading us inside and went to get the light. I started to look at some books with Elena while Damon and Rick went elsewhere "Where did she go?" Damon asked and I frowned wondering that too, when I turned around with Elena I saw her pointing cross bow at the both of us and Elena gasped suddenly Damon blurred in front of us just as she shot the arrow and he took the arrow in his back, he grunted in pain and slid to the floor, Rick quickly ran over to her and slammed her to the wall making her drop the cross bow.  
"Pull it out" Damon said but I refused so Elena had to do it, there was no way I'm touching that. "I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts" He hissed quietly making Elena sigh annoyed, she hesitantly grabbed the arrow and finally pulled it out making Damon hiss in pain. "That bitch is dead" He stated turning around "You're not going to kill her" Elena told him with her arm crossed beside me "Watch me" he smirk at us and started to walk "You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again" Elena said "Me Too" I added and he stopped walking and turned to us "What makes you think you have that kind of power over her, because I took an arrow in the back for you?" he said "You two are severely overestimating yourself" he said arrogantly approaching us "Argh, you're impossible" I hissed angrily as walked away from him leaving Elena to deal with him.  
I opened the door and walked back inside to Isobel office. I saw Vanessa sitting in the chair and Rick sitting on the desk, both of them turned to look at me "Hey, I'm Samantha Collins" I introduced myself just as Elena and Damon walked in "And this is Elena Gilbert, were Isobel's daughter's and a descendant's of Selena and Katherine Pierce and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot" I said  
"I'd be extra nice to me right now" Damon added threatening.  
"Look, we need your help, OK? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls" Elena finished.  
"This box checks Katherine arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864" Vanessa said putting the box on the table "Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked after we looked at the box "All that I'm aware of" Vanessa shrugged "What about Selena?" I asked "Well, their isn't much about her although it was said that Katherine had a Twin sister who was killed but it was never known how" Vanessa answered looking at me.  
"Here, take this" Elena grabbed vervain from the box and handed it to Vanessa making sure that Damon wasn't looking "Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked with a smile "Nope, not at all" Damon called from where he was standing "Can he hear us?" Vanessa whispered "No, that would be creepy" He answered sarcastically "Can he read minds too?" she finished "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask" he added turning to us "No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass" Elena said making me laugh and Vanessa to smile.

I was going through some book "Hey guys, check this out" Rick said making me look at him "There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztec legends" Vanessa said showing us the book and Damon grabbed it. "It's translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'" she added "It's native American" Rick explained when he saw our puzzled looks.  
"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampire. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf" She explained us.  
"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked her "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse" she answered."Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires" she added making all of us stare at her at shock. "Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it" Damon smirked "Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction" Vanessa argued "Why would they do that?" I asked "To protect themselves. Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires" she answered making Damon frown and Elena worried.  
"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgänger's?" Elena asked Vanessa after she called Stefan to worn him. "Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically is a living, breathing double of oneself" she answered "Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me Sam, Katherine and Selena?" Elena continued "That's all she had on Katherine, but I can tell you that the doppelgänger usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting..." she trailed off "And more things we already know" Elena sighed and I brushed her back making he smile at me. "Just … I want to know why we look alike" Elena added "Head scratcher isn't it" Damon piped up from where he was standing "Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena snapped clearly not in the mood to argue with him "Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude" Damon smirked making me sigh " That's good, Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other" Elena looked at him and then walked away and I joined her after glaring at Damon.  
Elena and I walked back to the car Elena started to pull the handle but the car was obviously locked making me laugh at her "Shot up" she tried not to laugh too  
"Here, allow me" Damon appeared making me drop my smile and he unlocked the car and opened the door for us Elena went to get in but he stepped in front of her making her stop "You're not going be able to hate me forever" he said looking at her then me "Can we just go?" Elena sighed "You didn't dig deep enough" he said and handed her a book "Petrova. I saw it on the shelf" Elena stated after she looked at the book "Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katarina and Selenia Petrova, to be exact" he answered "How did you know that?" I asked looking at him confused "Back when, I saw it graved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself" he answered "You two have every right to hate me, I understand but Elena you hated me before and we became friends and Sam we were getting along fine. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost the two of you forever?" he asked with a sad expression making my heart drop "Thank you for the book, Damon" Elena ignored the question and got in the car and I quickly followed not looking at him.

* * *

Finally we got back home I quickly hopped out if the car "I'll see you tomorrow" I told Elena and she nodded "Bye Rick" I waved and walked back home.  
My mom still wasn't home so was my dad, I got ice cream and grabbed a spoon and sat on the couch starting to eat when someone knocked on the door. I putted my Ice cream on the table and went to open the door and when I did I wished I hadn't.  
"What do you want?" I sighed when I saw it was Damon.  
"Look, I know you're mad at me but I don't want to lose you as a friend" he answered "Then answer me honestly, did you really see the ring?" I asked lifting my eyebrow's "No I didn't, I got lucky that he was wearing it and you have no idea how grateful I am that he was wearing it" he explained looking pleadingly at me "So have I lost you too forever?" I sighed and looked at him "I'm sorry but you lost me too forever" I closed the door before he could say anything else. I couldn't forgive him after what he did to Jeremy. I leaned against the door sighing tiredly hoping I did the right thing.

* * *

I heard him leave after a few minutes and I returned to the couch and grabbed back mi ice cream and continued eating it when the door bell rang again and I grunted in annoyance and went to the door this time holding my ice cream.  
"Matt?" I looked at him confused "What are you doing here?"  
"I, am well…" he trailed off scratching his neck and I saw the bandage on it "What happened to you're neck?" I asked worried trailing my hand on it "An animal jumped on me" he answered making me drop my hand and look at him "An animal?" I asked already realizing what happened and noticed that he was still outside "Oh, get inside" I moved and he got inside and I closed the door "I broke up with Caroline" he said making me turn to look at him shocked "What, why, what happened?" I asked in one breath "She was being too much dramatic after she promised she wouldn't do that" he sighed scratching he neck again "And I'm tired from drama".  
"I'll grab another spoon" I stated knowing this was going to be a long night and he chuckled lightly. We sat on the couch and started eating the ice cream.  
"I guess that neither of us had luck with our relationships" I said laughing making him laugh too "You got that right" he added making me laugh again.  
"Oh I love this part" I said watching Tom and Jerry, yeah I know childish but I love watching them. He shook his head at my childish suddenly he putted the ice cream down and jumped on me making me scream and shock and started to tickle me making me gasp "No, no, no, no, no…." I squirmed trying to get away making him smile at me in victory and I accidentally hitted let's just say his sensitive place making him gasp in pain and roll off of me "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" I asked putting a hand on my mouth but started to laugh at him "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing" I tried to stop laughing but only burst out laughing even more amused looking at his pained face making him glare at me "Will you be able, you know…." I trailed off giggling "Oh you're gonna pay" he stated reaching to grab but I quickly shot up and started running, I ran up the stairs to my room and heard him closing in on me I reached to my room but before I closed the door he grabbed me by the waist making me shriek "I'm sorry, no more tickles" I begged making him laugh at me he was pinning me to the wall and when I lifted my gaze I realized how close he was standing in front of me, we both stopped laughing and looked at each other and I got lost in his eyes and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine I was shocked first but after a few second I kissed back and I felt butterflies and tingly sensation and gave in to the kiss, he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist when he picked me up. We made put for a couple of minutes then i pulled away for air. He leaned his forehead against mine trying to catch his breath like me, he rolled to my side  
and I laid my head on his chest and putted my hand over him taking in what just happened my heart was still racing, I didn't know if I was regretting this or not. I felt him slowly but hesitantly brush his fingers in hair making me sigh and calm down, I started to trail figures on his chest and slowly start to fall asleep. God Caroline was going to kill me...


	11. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Hollaaa it's me ;) any was I re-edited the chapter into that Sam and Matt only kissed when I realized that Katherine wouldn't be able to threaten Caroline if Matt was with Sam.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed so that meant that Matt snuck out while I was sleeping, thank god it was already awkward enough.

I took a shower and got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee, after I did I sat down and started to drink "Morning hon" my mom greeted walking in to the kitchen kissing my forehead and grabbing coffee "Morning" I answered sipping my coffee "So, I caught Matt sneaking in this morning…" she trailed sitting in front of me with an unknown expression making me choke "Oh, yeah am you know he slept over" I answered nervously making her narrow her eyes at me "Mhm are you sure about that?" shit this isn't happening, suddenly my cell rang literally saving me and the screen showed it was Elena I quickly shot out from the chair "It's Elena" I ran to the living room "Lena what up?" I answered "Hey, I'm on my way to the grill want to join me? I'm taking the book with me" she replied "Yeah sure I'll meet you there" I answered and hanged up. I quickly grabbed my purse "I'm meeting Elena at the grill" and bolted out of there before my mom could answer.

When I got there I saw Elena sitting alone and plopped in the chair next to her

"You literally saved me when you called" I sighed and putted my head on my hands "Why? What happened?" she answered interested putting down the book and looked at me "Promise me first that you won't tell Caroline ok?" I begged removing my hand from my face "Promise" she answered and I sighed "I kissed Matt last night" I avoided looking at her face when I answered but she didn't answer so I looked at her and her face looked completely shocked "How did it happen?" she finally asked "I don't know I mean one minute were laughing and the next kissing" I grunted in frustration "I don't know what to do now" I said sadly "You're gonna have to talk to him eventfully" she advised putting a hand on my hand "Let's change the subject, is there anything interesting in the book?". She flipped a few pages "Not really".

Suddenly I heat a whoosh and Damon appeared in the chair making us gasp.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him "So, this is where you two spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back" he answered "I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back. That's using your own tactic against you" she started to gather her things so I did the same. "Where are you going?" Damon asked when he saw us doing it "I think we made ourselves clear Damon. We want nothing to do with you" we started to leave "Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue" he shrugged making us freeze and turn to look at him "How do you know about Jenna's barbecue?" I asked him "It was my idea, Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured some social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and" but Elena cut him off "Does Jenna know you're going to be there? Because she's not exactly a fan of yours" Elena drawled at him when a waitress walked over and putted a box on the table for Damon "Perfect. Thank you" he thanked her grabbing the box and got up "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way" he smirked "What are you up to?" I asked looking at him with suspicion and he stopped closely next to me making uncomfortable "I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf, See you two at Jenna's barbecue" he walked away after smirking.

Elena and I were spilling chips into bowls "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline, She could use a day of distraction" Elena told Jenna "She isn't the plus one I'm worried about" she walked back over to us and leaned on the counter "Why is Damon coming?" she asked clearly not wanting him here not that I blame her

"Because Alaric is a pity taker" I answered eating chip "Come on, You two, be nice" Elena said making me roll my eyes "I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws off of you Elena" Jenna said making me smile at her "Look's like were on the same page, high five" she high fived me making Elena roll her eyes at our behavior.

"Good news, Found the shot glasses" Mason strolled in holding shot glassed making Jenna chuckle "That would be my exit" I said walking away "Mine too" Elena followed.

We were sitting on the porch while Caroline was bringing chips from the kitchen "Hey just checking in, did you get my massage about Jenna's barbeque" she called Stefan but I guess it went to voice mail, Caroline got back "Call me when you can" she hanged up and Caroline walked over "Is that Stefan?" she asked sitting down in the chair next to me "He hasn't called me back, I'm trying to decide if I should be worried" she answered "I'm sure he's fine" Caroline shrugged eating.

"God I can't stop eating, Stefan said it's a good way to sublimate the cravings**. **You know, it's horrible, just fighting the urge for blood every minute of the day" Caroline vented "I know hat Stefan really hates that part of himself" Elena said looking at her "Well, yeah. I mean, he hates that you're a constant temptation" Caroline said uncaringly making me frown at her "He really said that? I mean this is Stefan".

"The urge to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there" she continued ignoring what I said "It's why I had to break up with Matt" she finished and I leaned back in my chair guilty about what happened last night and I saw Elena glance at me when she said that "Any way, how are you and Tyler?" she asked looking at me making me feel even more guilty "Were still broken up" I answered not wanting to talk about him I mean I just made out with his best friend and realized that I completely forgotten about him "Why? You're romance was epic!" she stated making me shake my head "Well he ignored after the accident what was I supposed to do" I said grabbing a chip from her plate

"Hey, the foods ready" Rick walked outside "Come get it".

"Finally, I'm starving" Caroline jumped and walked inside while Elena stayed behind waiting for "Are you gonna tell her?" Elena asked "I can't you saw that she still cares about him" I answered sighing "Come on lets it" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

After we were done eating we started playing charades Damon was drawing.

"Dress. Ballerina" Jenna yelled from her spot "Puppy" Caroline screamed

"Puppy with a tutu" I yelled joining them "No" he returned to his painting "Dog. Hound. Hound dog You Ain't Nothin but a Hound Dog" Jenna yelled laughing "Dances with wolves" Mason said making us turn to look at him.

"Mason wins again" Damon said "How is that a wolf?" Jenna accused

"This game was totally rigged!" I accused "Totally" Jenna agreed making us laugh.

After I went to the bathroom I started to walk back to the living room when my cell rang '_Matt' _appeared on screen and I sighed guilty and pressed ignore. When I lifted my head I saw standing in front of me with a knowing look "What?" I asked "I know that look" she stated "What look?" crap "The I'm ignoring you" she answered "How did you…" I trailed off "because I have done it many times, now spill who is it?" she asked and I look around making sure that Caroline was no where in sight and hearing range "Just don't yell when I tell you ok?" I told her quietly and she nodded her head "It's Matt…" I answered quietly making her drop her mouth gaping at me "Damn you're fast" she answered finally making me laugh a little even with all the guilt and I was grateful for her about it. "How did it happen?" she whispered "I don't even know it just happened and I don't know how to face him now I mean he just broke up with Caroline" I said "The sooner the better" Jenna told me "Now come on, let's eat desert" she went to drag me "I'll pass I'll go look for Elena" I told her "Oh their at the living room" she told me before walking away.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena said looking at us "I'm heading home anyway but let me know if he's ok?" I asked walking over to her "Sure" she nodded and I hugged her goodbye.

Thankfully my mom wasn't home so I dropped on the couch and started to watch TV.

It was already evening and I was waiting for Elena to call and finally she did.

"So let me get this straight you think Katherine is using Caroline?" I asked her confused "Yes, I know Caroline for a long time and it was obvious that something was up to today" Elena answered "Thinking about I think you're right she was acting strange today" I replayed "Exactly, that why Stefan and I will pretend that were breaking up at the grill and see if it's true" she answered "Alright, update me later" I told before hanging up. Someone knocked on the door so I went to open.

"Matt…." damn it I shouldn't have opened it "I can't stop thinking about what happened" he said looking at me and I dropped my gaze from his face "Look we can forget it happened" I said lifting my head to look at him "Caroline is my friend and I can't do this to her but he shook his head not agreeing with me "What about what you want?" he asked holding my face "I don't know ok? I don't know" I answered "I know how I feel about you Sam" he argued "Matty…" but he cut me off by kissing me

And before I realized what was happening he left, leaving me standing on the porch with a hand on my lips with a tingly sensation.


	12. Kill Or Be Killed

**Kill Or Be Killed**

I was sitting on my bed talking on the phone with Elena while she was getting ready at her house and she'd come by and well go together. "So he told you he has feeling for you?" she asked, I told her about what Matt told me yesterday "Yeah and I don't know what to do I can't do that to Caroline she loves him and he need to realize he still does" I answered sighing "Everything will work out eventfully" she said reassuringly "I hope so" I answered "I just need to grab a few things and then I'll come by" Elena said "Ok, oh and tell Stefan hey from me" I told her smiling "Ha ha ok I'll see you soon, bye" she hanged up.

I was already so I went down stairs, my mom was in the kitchen so I went there.  
"Hey mom" I greeted her sitting at the counter "Morning" she greeted back pausing what she was doing "What's on you're mind?" she asked giving me a look "Nothing" I shrugged making her laugh at me "I'm guessing boy trouble" she said with a smirk making me grunt "You have no idea" I said sighing loudly making her laugh "Tell me all about it maybe I can help" she said sitting down at the chair "I'm in love with two guys" I answered sheepishly making her laugh again "And I thought I had boy trouble in high school". "I don't know what to do mom" I said "Don't worry sweetheart you're heart will eventfully will choose the one you love" she answered walking over to ma and kissed my forehead.

"So suddenly, she's on the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most" Caroline complained to both of us "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this" she sighed and I nudged Elena making her pay attention.  
"No, sorry. Then what happened?" she asked looking at Caroline  
"Well, I was a bitch but it's part of the process. So, how are things between you and Stefan? Anything?" she asked Elena "No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind" Elena answered almost making me believe that she and Stefan were acutely fighting. "You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point" Caroline said leaning down to Elena "Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" she paused and looked at Caroline while I stood there awkwardly "Just what?" Caroline asked "I just thought we were stronger than that" Elena answered her sadly and Caroline shrugged not knowing what to say and then she turned to look at me, oh boy. "What about you and Tyler?" she asked looking at me "What about us?" I replied shrugging "The boy is a lost puppy without you and you're still crazy about him if you haven't realized that's what!" she said looking at me like I was crazy "Elena" I accused that she told Caroline "What, I don't want to be the only one with boyfriend issue" she answered innocently making me glare at her "Well?" Caroline urged "Well nothing! I haven't talked to him yet" I answered hoping that Caroline will drop it but no!  
"Come on, you're romance is the epic love story" Caroline exclaimed making me and Elena laugh "If you say so" I answered laughing.

After our 'little' talk we continued painting "Uh oh. Lurking looks are being exchanged" Caroline said making me glance at her while I followed her gaze to Elena and Stefan "I'm gonna go talk to him" Elena said dropping her brush.  
"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea" Caroline protested but Elena ignored her and walked over to Stefan suddenly I felt someone standing beside me and I jumped startled making Damon smirk at me "Ass" I said hitting his shoulder.  
"What's her problem?" Damon asked looking at Elena's direction "Don't worry about it" Caroline answered "Why are you being such a bitch to you're mom?" he asked looking at her "Don't worry about it" she repeated and backed away a little.  
I realized that they were ease dropping their conversation "You two are unbelievable" I said accusingly glaring at them suddenly Elena and Stefan turned to look at then and they quickly turned away looking guilty making me laugh "Busted!" I laughed making them glare at him. Suddenly Elena walked away from Stefan "Relationships are about communication" he told us sarcastically making me roll my eyes and hit his chest and followed Elena with Caroline in tow.

We found her sitting on a rock near the river so we sat down with her.  
"Hey, you ok?" Caroline asked her "Nope" Elena answered sighing "You know, maybe it's for the best" Caroline told her "It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best" Elena snapped at her "I'm sorry, ok? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend" Elena apologized when she saw the look on Caroline's face "No. I'm not being a good friend at all" Caroline said but quickly got distracted "Is she leaving?" she asked looking at her mom "Where is my mom going?"  
We ran after her but when we got there we saw her mom leave "What's going on?" I asked "I don't know. Something's up" Caroline answered looking at her mom suspiciously.  
"Where are you going? What's going on?" I asked following after her up the hill with Elena "I need to be able to hear better" she said "Hear what?" Elena asked "Something's wrong" she answered "Caroline…" Elena started but Caroline shushed her and concentrated on listening. Suddenly Caroline turned sharply "Oh god" she whispered worriedly "What is it?" Elena asked her worried too "Stefan and Damon" she said before running to a direction.

We were running and suddenly Caroline stopped "What is it?" Elena asked her stopping too "They've been here" she stated before bending down and to exam the leaves that were laying on the ground "What?" I asked worried when I saw her face.  
"What are you doing here?" Mason asked stepping from behind me and Elena  
"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked him "Yeah, Elena I've seen him. Seen Damon too" he answered and started to walk over to us "Well where are they?" I asked him "You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out" he said pointing to Caroline who was glaring at him "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her" Mason giving her a smile, she was about to attack him when he grabbed Elena and putted his arms around her neck holding her in a head lock "Don't be stupid, necks break easily around here" He threatened Caroline "I can take you" Caroline said "Wanna bet?" Mason dared her "Yeah. I do" she answered before she used her vampire speed to shove him against a tree "Told ya" she sneered then kneeled him making him drop to the floor groaning then she kicked him again sending him flying into the tree hard and landing on the ground hard without breath.  
"Come on" she said and started running and we started to run after her.

We came to another stop near what looked like stairs leading down into the ground Caroline approached slowly "What is that?" I asked but she didn't answer "Caroline" I urged but then her expression became really worried "Caroline what is it?" I repeated  
"My mom, she's killing them" she answered putting a hand on her chest  
"What?" Elena asked worried before she turned to run down there but Caroline grabbed her hand "No, no, no" she said trying to stop her "We have to stop her" Elena stated "No I can't, Elena she's gonna find out about me" Caroline pleaded but Elena didn't listen and ran down there so I ran after her.  
She made a noise opening the gate so I grabbed a piece of wood waiting for the door to open when It did I smacked the officer and Elena ran in me behind her but she stopped making me stop and I saw Liz pointing a gun at us  
"Elena, Sam, what are you doing?" she asked pointing her gun  
"You can't kill them, I'm not gonna let you" Elena answered her before we were pushed inside by the deputy and then the door slammed shot with a whoosh  
"What was that?" the deputy asked "Who else is with you?" Liz asked.  
The whoosh sounded again making the deputy freak and point the gun and suddenly he was screaming then they were gun shot's and the two deputy's were laying on the ground dead and Caroline stepped out from the darkness with blood smeared on her face "Hey mom" she whispered looking at her mom who looked completely shocked.

Finally Damon and Stefan woke up. Elena was sitting next to Stefan and Damon was feeding from one of the deputy's and I was sitting next to Caroline on the steps  
"You need to drink some deputy blood" Damon told him sitting in front of him  
"No, I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer" Stefan refused  
"Damon's right. You know, if there's ever a time to break you're diet" Caroline told him "He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena snapped making Caroline lower her head.  
"This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead and you" Damon said after standing up looking at Liz "What am I gonna do with you?" he asked.  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked making Liz turn to look at her and then she looked away not answering "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you" Caroline pleaded.  
"Then kill me" Liz answered looking at Damon "No!" Caroline said.  
"I can't take this. Kill me now" she pleaded to Damon who slowly approached and making Caroline stand up. "But you were gonna drag it out so painfully" Damon said with his face on front of her suddenly her picked her up making Caroline freak out scramming no "No! Damon don't!" I pleaded "Damon, no!" Stefan yelled from his spot "Damon please!" Elena yelled too "Relax guys. No one is killing anybody" he finally said making me sigh in relief and Caroline to release my hand.  
"You're my friend" Damon told Liz who looked at him in disbelief and then turned to look at us "We've got to clean this up" he stated.

"So you were right?" I asked into the phone, after what happened I helped Caroline pack a few things for her mom and than went home because it was family night.  
"Yes, she told me that Katherine threatened Matt and that's why she did it" she replies making me sigh "Sam someone is at the door open it!" my mom screamed from the kitchen "I gotta go talk to you later" I told her before hanging up.

"Tyler?" I looked at him shocked and confused "What are you doing here?".  
He opened and closed him mouth a few times "Look I know I've been a jerk to you for the past few days and you have no idea how sorry I am for doing that to you after all you did for me, I toughed that I was protecting you by staying away from you. But the truth is…" he paused looking directly on my eyes "I miss you Sam, I miss having you around and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore and if you don't if it isn't much to ask be there as my friend" he finished "I just don't want to lose you".  
I had tears in my eyes by the time he finished talking and I smiled at him making him relax "You never lost me Tyler" I said before pulling him into a hug.


	13. Plan B

**Plan B**

New Chap. Enjoy ! :)

* * *

After Tyler came by last night my mom practically forced him join our family night which was hilarious, after that we kinda talked and we were on good terms of being good 'friends' I think…

* * *

Today I had to go to the Lockwood to help set up things for the masquerade ball.  
When I got their it didn't take long for Carol to find me "Oh Sam, you're here" she greeted rushing over to me "Yeah just got here" I replied smiling "Good, then I'll show you what to do then" she said gesturing me to follow her and she led me outside, wonderful and we walked over the where they were lanterns and other things on the ground.  
"Ok so the lanterns go to that box" she gestured to the box on the left "And the others in here" she finished gesturing to the other box and looked at me waiting for an answer and I quickly nodded "Ok I got it".  
After she left I grunted annoyed and started to sort the lanterns and others that looked like fake lights, not fun. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't notice Tyler sneaking up on me "Collins!" he screamed making me scream and drop the that lantern that I was holding, I putted a hand on my heart trying to catch my breath while he was laughing at me and I quickly went over to him and started hitting him "You Idiot! You gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me?!" I screeched continuing to hit him when suddenly he grabbed my hands and start to tickle me making me start laughing unwantedly "Ok, ok I wont hit you again just stop" I begged him to stop still laughing and he grinned in victory releasing me "Sorry, I couldn't help it" he said still greening at me "What are you doing anyway?" he asked lifting the lantern I dropped "I'm sorting them out" I answered taking the lantern from him and dropping it to the box "And it's so much boring" I complained turning to back to him making him laugh at me "What would you do without me" he said smirking making me confused "What?" I asked suspicion when I saw his smirk he grabbed my hand and lead me a few steps from the boxes "Just stand here and wait".  
He walked over to a girl that I recognized from school, maybe in Jeremy's grade and the girl started blushing and I realized that he was doing his famous Lockwood charm on the girl and I bit my cheek so that I wouldn't laugh, poor girl. After a few minutes she nodded her head blushing and walked pass me furiously blushing.  
"What did you say to the poor girl?" I asked when he returned trying not laugh and keep a strait face "Oh nothing that should worry you, but you could be thanking me" he answered smiling "Why would I thank you?" I asked confused "Because you no longer have to sort this out" he replied pointing to the boxes and putted back his smirk and I realized where the girl went to "Oh, you are so mean" I scolded but finally gave up and burst out laughing "You're welcome" he said sarcastically making me laugh even more "Thank you Tyler for you're famous Lockwood charm that saved me" I said sarcastically making him laugh too and then I spotted Bonnie with Stefan and Damon that were heading somewhere looking in a rush "Ty I'm gonna talk to Bonnie" I quickly said and kissed his cheek and ran to where Bonnie was doing with Stefan and Damon, what I didn't notice was Matt who looked at me with a frown after he saw me with Tyler..

* * *

When I got there they looked like they were in serious conversation and I went over to Bonnie "What's going on?" I asked standing next to her "We're asking witchy here to help us" Damon answered me with a smirk "What? Why?" I asked making him roll him eyes "Witchy here accidentally touched Mason Lockwood and saw him with Katherine so we found out that his with Katherine" he answered and turned to Bonnie "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone" Damon told her "My visions don't work like that, I don't get to ask questions" Bonnie answered "How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that witchy mojo you do with me. You know the fun one, when my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon questioned "That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again" she replied looking satisfied that she could cause him pain "Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked her "It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability" Bonnie answered  
"Good" he said smirking and I realized that they were planning something that is going to hurt Mason but I couldn't let them do that for Tyler's sake "You can't hurt him Damon" I said "She's right I'm not gonna help you hurt him" Bonnie agreed with me "Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine is evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You two gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you in another way: they're a threat to Elena and to you Sam. And you witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us" Damon said glaring at us and just then Stefan returned "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end" he told us standing next to Damon "Absolutely" Damon added in a low voice glaring at Bonnie.

* * *

I was standing with Damon and Stefan watching Bonnie pretending to struggle with the table when I saw Mason coming out and when he saw Bonnie he quickly rushed over to help her "Hey, how did get stuck doing that by yourself?" he asked her "All the guys bailed. Something about draft pix, I don't know, I don't speak that language" Bonnie answered grunting and he reached over to help her with the table "Here, let me give you a hand" he told her reaching to the table, I saw Bonnie looking around and then focused on Mason and he clutched his head in pain and dropped to the ground, at this point I stepped from my spot with Damon and Stefan and walked over there "Sorry" Bonnie apologized right before Damon kicked Mason knocking him out and then opened the truck's door and gestured for me and Bonnie to get in with his head, he went to grab Mason after Stefan threw him the keys and we both hopped in the truck and he dropped Mason in the trunk and then got in the driver's seat and we drove to the boarding house.

* * *

"Here's his bag, as requested" I said and dropped the bag on the chair.  
"Ok, grab a corner" he said and pointed where "And you there" he pointed out to Bonnie and I grabbed one edge and Bonnie the other.  
"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked while we were pulling the sheet "Because I don't want to stain the carpet" he answered "I knew you were gonna say something like that" Bonnie said glaring at him "Judging again" Damon replied and we finished putting the sheet out "He's not gonna be out much longer" Bonnie said walking over to Mason and stood there "Whoa" Damon said pulling chains from Mason's bag  
"Looks like this guy's used to being tied up" he said and walked over and started to tie them around Mason and I saw Bonnie putting her hands on Mason's head "What are you doing?" I asked "looking for the moonstone" she replied and closed her eyes.  
"Somewhere small, dark, there's water" Bonnie told us "Like a sewer?" Damon asked her "No. Like a well? That can't be right" she moved a little "Yeah. It's in a well" she answered "Why would it be in a well?" Damon questioned "I told you, I only get what I get" Bonnie told him and then gasped when Mason grabbed her hand and Damon pried his hand from her wrist "That's it. That's all I got" Bonnie rushed in and started to leave and I ran after her "Bonnie wait up" I didn't want to stay here.  
"Hey judgy!" Damon called making us stop and Bonnie stop to look at him but I kept walking and I reached the door and stood there and after a few seconds Bonnie appeared walking fast "Hey" Caroline appeared making Bonnie stop "Hey" she replied "I'm gonna wait outside" I told Bonnie and went outside before she could say anything. After a few minutes both of them walked outside and I couldn't help but smile that Bonnie was letting Caroline in again "We think that the moonstone is in the well at the old Lockwood property, we're going there to check" Bonnie told me.

* * *

We were walking when Suddenly Caroline blurred with her vampire speed  
"Something's wrong" I told Bonnie and ran to the direction Caroline disappeared to.  
Soon we saw Caroline and Elena at the well and Elena was wrapped in chains around her waist "What's going on? You took off in a blur" Bonnie said breathlessly when we got there "I heard Elena screaming, Help her now!" so we helped her get in "You ready?" Caroline asked Elena "Yeah" Elena answered and Caroline started to lower her into the well, she was lowering her when she lost her grip making Elena slip down fast but she quickly regained her hold "Sorry!" she called to Elena "It's ok, keep going" Elena called back so Caroline continued lowering her.  
"Elena, what's going on down there?" Caroline yelled "Pull him up!" Elena yelled back and Caroline started to pull up and I saw that it was Stefan and I quickly untied the chain and lowered him to the ground with the help of Bonnie.  
"Elena! I'm ready for you!" Caroline yelled down to Elena and I stood back up so that I could help her when she got up "Hold on! I need to find the stone" Elena yelled back  
"Hurry!" Caroline shouted impetuously "Hold on I think I found it!" Elena shouted back suddenly we heard her starting to scream "Elena what's going on?!" Caroline shouted "I got it! Come on bring me up!" Elena shouted after a few minutes and Caroline pulled her back up and I help her getting out of the chain and she handed me the box and quickly ran over to Stefan and cut her hand feeding him her blood "I've got the stone, Stefan" she told him and he opened his eyes "Stefan, it's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be ok" she assured him.

* * *

I was exhausted when I got home. I sighed leaning against the door and smelled food from the kitchen and when I walked there I was surprised to see my dad cooking dinner with my mom "Did I miss something?" I asked making them turn to me and both of them smiled "Oh honey you're home, you're dad got home early so we though that we could have a family dinner. We haven't done one in a while" my mom explained with s gleam of happiness in her eyes making me smile "Yeah, I missed both of you" my dad added and leaned in and kissed her "Oh god" I said disgusted making them laugh and the phone rang and my mom picked it up "Where are the plates?" dad asked "Bottom drawer" I answered pointing to the drawer, after he got them he putted them on the table and went to bring the water jar but I guess he picked it up wrong cuz he spilled it on himself making me burst out laughing "Yeah, laugh it off" he told me fake angry "I'm gonna change" he added and went upstairs suddenly my mom walked over "Sam, it's for you" she said and handed me the phone and went back to cooking and I putted the phone to my ear "Hello?" I asked "Hey Sam" a familiar voice replied "Elena?" I asked confused "Nope guess again" and it didn't take long for me to realize "Katherine". "Hey Sam how are you?" she asked "What do you want?" I snapped "Oh nothing just to remind that I'm always one step ahead" she replied making me frown "Did you know that Jenna has been my little spy for days? And of course let's not forget mommy dearest, I know about Elena and Stefan" she said giggling "And I know that you know so let's just say whoever gets in my way pays" she threatened and hanged up making me nervous when I turned around I saw my mom pointing a knife to herself "Mom No!" I screamed but before I got to her she stabbed her self making me scream and she collapsed on the floor with the knife sticking from her chest "Dad!" I screamed and I heard him running to the kitchen "Oh my god" he whispered in shock when he saw us.

* * *

My dad left with the ambulance so I drove to the hospital after them when I got there they told me that she was still in surgery so I went to wait at the waiting room and I saw Jeremy sitting there and he quickly got up when he saw me "Jer? What are you doing here?" I asked him "It's Jenna she stabbed herself…" he trailed off and i frowned confused"Katherine" he finally stated and I realized that it was Katherine who did this. it was her way of showing me and Elena that she could easily hurt the people that we love and I started shaking "Hey, hey you're shaking what happened?" he asked worriedly putting his hands on my shoulders "My mom, she did the same thing" I told him and then I saw Elena coming out and Jeremy quickly went over to her "Is she ok?" Jeremy asked her "The doctor's told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be ok" Elena answered and Jeremy sighed in relief "Did she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked "No, nothing it's all part of Katherine mind compulsion" Elena answered.  
Suddenly I saw my dad walking over to the doors and I walked to him and he walked thru the door and stopped in front of me but refused to look at me making me heart start racing "Dad…?" I whispered with my voice breaking and he finally lifted his head and looked at me and that's all it took to know that my mom was gone "No…" I said not wanting to believe it and he quickly pulled me into his arms and I broke down forgetting that Elena and Jeremy were still standing near us.

* * *

Dad got me home after my break down "I'm gonna take care of everything, try to get some sleep ok" he said kissing my forehead "Ok" I nodded and went to my room and changed into my Pj's. I was brushing my hair when someone knocked on my door  
"Come in" I yelled and putted the brush on the dresser and Tyler opened the door and walked in "Hey, you're dad called my mom…" he trailed off and I quickly ran over to him and hugged him strongly "I'm sorry about you're mom" he whispered "Me too" I replied pulling away from the hug "I also brought this" he said pulling a bottle from his jacked making me laugh and he opened it and took a sip and handed it to me and I took a huge gulp and sighed and sat on the bed and leaned against the bed stand and Tyler sat next to me "Does it get easier?" I asked looking at him "Eventually" he answered taking the bottle from me and took a drink and putted it on the floor "Thank you, for being here" I said looking in his eyes and realized how much I miss him "Hey, where else would I be" he replied with a half smile making my heart flutter and smile and I glanced at his lips and I saw him do the same and we started to lean in and met halfway.  
God I missed his lips, we started to kiss and I straddled his waist and continued to kiss him getting lost in the kiss, he shifted so that he was laying down and started to trail his hands on my sides making me gasp and he slipped his tongue in my mouth and we started to make out and he flipped us over not breaking the kiss and hovered over me putting his weight on his arm and pulled away leaving me breathless and I opened my eyes to see that he leaning over me and brought his hand to my face stroking it making me sigh in content "I missed kissing you" he whispered kissing me "Me too" I murmured against his lips pulling him into another kiss and he laid next to me so I cuddled into his side and he wrapped his hand around me and I putted my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his calming heart beat.  
"I still love you" I heard him mumble quietly before sleep took over.


	14. Masquerade

Masquerade

Hollaa sorry it took so long to update and with farther ado the chapter!

Enjoy !

* * *

I woke up feeling the warm sun, today they were releasing Jenna from the hospital and my mother's funeral was over, I honestly don't think I could've survived it without Tyler and I'm very thankful he was there but on the other hand there was Matt who didn't to say anything to be there for me.. and Jeremy and Elena I guess I'm grateful that there my family at first Elena kept apologizing to me but I made her understand that I wasn't mad at her and that there was nothing we could've done and if I was at someone it would be Katherine.

Elena just called saying they just got from the hospital so I was on my way there

"Hey where are you going?" my dad's voice stopped me just as I was opening the door

"Elena's she just called, Jenna's home." I answered turning to look at him "I thought you're at work" I finished looking at him questioningly "Yeah, I'm just taking a few day's off.." he answered trailing off smiling sadly at me

"Look I know I wasn't here for you a while but losing your mother made me realize that you're all I got now and I just want you to know that ok?" he said looking at me with tears in his eyes making my heart ache

"I know dad, I love you" I stated and walked over to him embracing him tightly "I love you too sweetheart" he answered embracing me back.

* * *

Just as I got to Elena's house I saw Jeremy coming out of the house.

"Hey where you headed?" I asked coming up the stairs stopping in front of him.

"Just out, how are you?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder "I'm hanging there" I reassured him with a half smile.

"Listen what are we going to do with Katherine?" he asked making me drop my smile.

"Nothing Jeremy, ok you need to let it go" I answered pleading him with my eyes.

"I can't let it go Sam, she killed your mom and hurt Jenna! We can't let her get away with it!" he stated furiously making me sigh.

"Yes we will, if that is what will keep us safe, we will" I answered raising my voice a little.

"And what makes you so sure that she won't try anything else?" he argued.

"Look Elena and Stefan are over and she won and that's it! Just please let it go she's not worth it!" I pleaded grabbing his hand "I'm sorry but I can't" he answered pulling his hand from me walking away from me "Jeremy!" I screamed after him but he ignored me and kept walking.

* * *

I sighed heavily and ran a hand in my hair and went inside the house, there I was greeted with Jenna lying on the couch with Matt beside her and Elena who was probably at the kitchen.

"Hey Sam" Jenna greeted with a smile when she saw me and Matt smiled at me softly making me smile back.

"Hey Jenna, how are you?" I asked walking over to her and sitting next to Matt.

"I'm doing ok, just a few stitches" she told me with a reassuring smile

"How are you?" she asked with her smile faltering a little.

"Ok considering, I'm grateful to everyone though" I answered smiling at her than Matt who threw him hand on my shoulder

"Well, that's what were here for" he told me with his warm smile giving me a side hug making laugh a little.

* * *

"You know you could stay, we are going to watch some boring movies with pizza, Ric's included, lot's of fun!" I told Matt trying to bribe him into staying making him laugh.

"As tempting that sounds I'll pass, I'm going to the Masquerade party aren't you?" he asked stopping in front of the door turning to face me.

"Uh, no I'm gonna stay here and hang with Elena, with everything that has been going on with her and Stefan, and well, between me and Tyler…" I answered.

"I've got to go, there's something I got to do" Matt stated.

"Really, what is it?" I asked him confused.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go" he answered.

"Ok than, have fun" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, me in a suit" he answered smiling with a smirk making me laugh.

"Well don't worry, you look good in a suit" I assured him making him smile.

"You and Tyler will work things out" he told me his face turning a little serious.

"I hope so" I answered looking at me only for him to give a warm smile.

"Whatever happens I'm here for you" he said and pulled me to a reassuring hug.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked everyone in the room.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena and Sam I don't want them to know about this" Stefan told him.

"Ok. Well, I'll make sure they don't leave my sight" Ric assured him.

* * *

"I feel like an invalid" Jenna complained taking her tea from Elena.

"That's because you are an invalid" Elena replied to her making me laugh at the both of them.

"Where's Jeremy, isn't he hungry?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"He already left, to the Lockwood party" Jenna answered making me and Elena frown.

"He went to that?" Elena asked just as I was about to, something weird was going on here, it's like everyone was avoiding me and Elena today.

"Yeah, I'm glad, he needs to have more fun" Jenna replied rubbing her belly.

"I'm gonna go get some napkins" Elena stated walking to the kitchen to question Ric I suppose. "Glasses" I told Jenna finding an excuse to go to the kitchen.

"What are you hiding Ric?" Elena was asking Ric just as I got to them making Ric glance at me than back at Elena.

"Yeah Ric, what is it?" I joined folding my arms waiting for an answer.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on the both of you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party" Ric answered.

"So Stefan's at the party too?" Elena asked him in complete disbelief.

"He would never go to the party by himself, he did that stuff for me" she finished.

"Just let this one go, ok?" Ric asked with a pleading tone.

* * *

"Ok I'll wait by the car" I told Elena after we figured out a plan to sneak out and go to the party.

"Got it" she confirmed.

"Hey, I'm headed home it's late" I told Ric and Jenna who were sitting on the couch together.

"Ok, good night" Jenna answered turning back to the T.V and I left and went to Elena's car standing there waiting for her to come out.

After a few minutes she came out with her car keys and unlocked the car

"Let's go" she stated and we both jumped into the car and drove to the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

"There's Jeremy" I told Elena after spotting him walking over in our direction

"Quick grab him!" I told and she quickly grabbed him pulling him over to us making him gasp in shock.

"Jeremy" I started the sentence

"What the hell is going on?!" Elena finished.

* * *

Jeremy just finished telling on their plan, we were standing with Bonnie.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked them in complete disbelief.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it" Jeremy answered.

"Ok, stop it with the 'we' did you guys completely lost it? You're gonna get yourselves hurt or killed!" I cut him off angrily.

"We know what we're doing, Sam" Bonnie told me with confident.

"And how Elena and I are supposed to feel if one of you will get hurt because of us?" I asked.

"It's not just you two anymore, She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped" Jeremy replied making me and Elena sigh knowing he was right.

Suddenly Elena gasped and screamed on pain shocking on

"Elena!" I yelled grabbing her before she fell to the ground.

We quickly sat her at one of the chairs I don't know how but she was bleeding pretty badly.

"What happening?!" Jeremy asked panicked.

Elena yelled again in pain starting to bleed from her arm clutching it

"What the hell?!" I yelled

"Jeremy it's Katherine, she's linked to Katherine, Get them to stop Now!" Bonnie yelled at Jeremy realizing what was happening to Elena.

Elena screamed again and turned her hand revealing a cut.

I was trying to help but I didn't want to cause her pain by touching her

"Sammy it hurts" she told me with her voice broken making my eyes to water seeing her in pain not knowing what to do.

"Bonnie isn't there anything you can do?" I asked her pleadingly with a hoarse voice.

"I can't break the spell, but I can try and take some of her pain away" she replied with tears already in her eyes.

"Do it!" I told her and she took Elena's hands from me and started chanting a spell.

After a while Jeremy came back panting and dropped near Elena with concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at Elena. I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was Caroline.

"Caroline?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Sam, thank god I need you, I'm near Tyler's dad office something is going on get here!" she told with panic making my heart race

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to panic making Jeremy look at me.

"Just get here!" she stated and hung up.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked just as I hung up.

"Something's happening with Tyler" I told with concerned

"Go, I got Elena" he assured me and I looked at Elena who nodded and I quickly took off.

* * *

When I was near the office I saw Caroline listening and I ran over to her

"Care?" I asked stopping in front of her.

"Matt and Tyler are fighting, something bad is about to happen, do you think it has to do with Katherine?" she asked looking at me worriedly.

"I don't know, let's go before something happen" I stated and pulled her to the office.

Only to walk into chaos Tyler and Matt were on the floor fighting.

"What is going on? Stop!" Caroline screamed separating them throwing Matt to the ground but he quickly got back up and ran at Tyler again

"Stop!" Caroline screamed again stopping in front of him pushing him while I was doing the same with Tyler.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt growled trying to push Caroline while I was trying to hold Tyler back

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler hissed against me.

"Let me go!" Matt growled again and before I realized what happened he was on the ground unconscious bleeding from the nose.

Tyler and I stared in shock at her and she realized what she did "Matt!" she said worriedly before kneeling next to him.

Tyler was breathing heavily behind me clearly aggravated

"Hey calm down, he was drunk ok" I said grabbing Tyler face making him look at me

"Clam down" I told him stroking his face reassuringly making his breathin slow down

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't" Sarah said in a monotone face making me frown.

Suddenly she lifted her hand and I saw her holding a dagger advancing at Tyler

"Tyler watch out!" I screamed and he quickly turned but not quickly enough and she stabbed him in the shoulder making him scream in pain and he roughly pushed her making he fall back and hit her head on the desk's edge with a sickening thud.

"Oh god!" I whispered when I saw that she wasn't moving.

Tyler quickly kneeled begging her to wake up, and judging from the look on the Caroline's face she wasn't going to. I glanced at Caroline knowing what her death meant, Tyler triggered her werewolf curse.

Suddenly her got up and crumpled at the ground growling in pain

"Tyler, what happening?" I asked worried and in fright

"Go away" he hissed in pain and when he opened his eyes they turned into this amber color and I backed away a little bumping into Caroline who was standing behind me

"Care" I whispered worriedly asking if she saw it too "I know" she replied conforming.

* * *

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing." Caroline lied smoothly to Carol.

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident" Carol replied.

"Mom, the sheriff's here" Tyler announced walking back into the room.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you" she told Caroline looking at me too before leaving.

"I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be outside" Caroline whispered to me and left the room.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off, Caroline will deal with him we don't want him involved in any of this" I informed him.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked coming to stand in front of me.

"I'm trying to fix a very bad situation with Caroline" I answered.

"Why? I did this. I killed her" Tyler stated.

"No, you didn't, it was an accident you didn't mean too" I said trying to calm him down.

"Sam, she's dead you don't know what that means" Tyler hissed.

"You're right, I don't but It doesn't mean that I can't help you" I replied.

I decided to change the subject when I realized that there was no point in arguing with him anymore.

"Has your wound healed?" I questioned making him frown and check up on his wound and when he lifted his head realizing it was gone in pure disbelief.

"How did you...?" he trailed off looking questionably at me.

Suddenly my phone rang breaking our intense gaze.

"Elena are you ok?" I asked backing away from Tyler.

"Yeah I'm okay Bonnie broke the spell I'm headed home should I wait for you?" she replied.

"Yeah I'll meet you by the car" I answered hanging up.

"I need to go" I told Tyler turning to leave.

"Hey, wait up how you knew?" he asked pulling my hand spinning me around.

"I need to go" I said tugging my arm away and leaving before he got the chance to grab it again.

* * *

I was walking to the car when I saw Stefan standing at the hill and he saw me too and started to walk over to me so I stopped and waited for him.

"Hey you okay?" he asked when he reached me.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen Tyler just triggered his werewolf gene" I said worried.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"I think Katherine compelled Sarah" I answered remembering Sarah's monotone voice.

I was already shaken up from seeing Elena and than seeing her Sarah die, I didn't realize I was shaking until Stefan grabbed my hands

"Hey look at me, breath, deep breaths" Stefan soothed looking into my eyes calming me down a little.

"Come here" he said before pulling me into a tight and comforting hug making me hug him tighter.

"Let's get you home" he whispered rubbing my back and guiding me to his car.


	15. Rose

**Rose**

* * *

I woke up with a raging headache, I pulled myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom and opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pain killers and swallowed two with a cup of water, after the pills kicked in I took a shower and went downstairs to the kitchen and made coffee. It was still early so I sat at the counter when I heard the door bell... I quickly hopped off the counter and walked to the door, when I opened the door the first thing I saw was Damon smirking.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?".

* * *

"Look I already told Stefan that Katherine most have compelled Matt and Sarah so that Tyler would break the curse and become a werewolf" I explained to Damon who was watching me while I was walking around in the kitchen.

"That's why you and Caroline covered for him" he stated staring into space.

"Exactly, if we hadn't it would have caused to much problems". I answered grabbing my bag heading to the door and Damon following.

"So let's get this straight his eyes turned amber after he killed Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes, and he sorta growled a little" I said thinking back when I watched Tyler. "Does it mean he's going to turn?" I asked worried about Tyler making Damon roll his eyes at me.

"Yes, do you think Mason told him about us?" he asked referring to him Stefan and Caroline.

"I don't think so, all I know is that he doesn't know what's happening to him and his all alone" I answered wondering if I could help him somehow.

"You didn't tell him anything right?" he asked standing in front of me.

"No, I practically ran away from him that night so he doesn't know anything" I answered.

"Good" he answered smirking again.

"He'll probably want answers about how I know" I said grabbing the door handle but Damon gripped my hand making me gasp and turned me sharply so that I was facing him.

"Don't think about telling him anything! Got it? Stay away from him!" he threatened making my heart race.

"Got it, I'll try avoiding him" I answered shakily and he let go of me but this time he was looking at me with a hint of concern.

"He's a werewolf now and a dangerous one at that, you can't be his friend he could hurt you" he said looking at me.

"How's you dad? Doe's he know about us?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks I don't know anything". I answered "He's not the same, not since mom.." I trailed off

"I'm sorry…" Damon apologized to my surprise, a car horn was sounded signaling that Caroline was here.

"Me too, I need to go to school, Caroline's here" I said.

He moved so that I could go waving goodbye at me while I headed to Caroline's car.

* * *

"This has Katherine written all over it" Stefan stated pacing back and forward.

"Katherine is in the tomb, trust me I'm the one who shot her in" Damon answered.

"Did ya?" Stefan asked standing in front of Damon not believing his brother.

"Did I what Stefan?" Damon asked glaring at his brother.

"Well I know the hold she has on you" Stefan said looking at his brother.

"She's in the tomb. Period. End of story" Damon answered." But she did say something to me right before I shot her in, I thought that she was lying".

Stefan quickly turned around hearing that.

"What did she say?" he demanded.

"Elena and Sam are in Danger" Damon answered.

"And what? you didn't think that you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Everything she says is a lie, how am I supposed to know that she going to start spouting the truth" Damon answered.

"We have to go talk to her" Stefan stated.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: we're gonna ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants" Damon hissed.

"I don't really care" Stefan answered walking away from Damon.

"It's a bad idea Stefan" Damon told his brother.

"It's Elena and Sam, Sam doesn't know Elena's missing so not a word to her about it" Stefan said looking back at his brother. Damon only lifted his hands in surrender "Got it".

* * *

Caroline and I walked to school. we were walking down the corridor when we saw all the stuff near Sarah's locker.

"Sam" Tyler Said making me and Caroline turn to look at him.

"Hey" I answered thinking every possible excuse so that I could walk away.

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah" Caroline asked jumping in thankfully.

"How did you know?" he asked completely ignoring Caroline.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"About me" Tyler stated "How did you know?".

Shit Sam, think fast!

"Know what, that you were upset?, I thought we were doing the right thing by covering for you" I answered referring to me and Caroline but he only narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"That's not what I'm talking about" Tyler hissed quietly glancing between me us.

"Look, it was an accident? Ok? And we've got to run just … please don't blame yourself" Caroline said looking at him and she quickly grabbed my hand pulling me with her away from Tyler.

* * *

It was already half way of school and I was walking with Caroline at the school yard.

"So, I already got a bunch of silly love movies, you, me, and Ryan gosling" Caroline stated making me laugh, Elena wasn't answering so Caroline convinced me to do Romantic movie's marathon with her after school.

"You know I would never turn down Ryan gosling, and besides I missed hanging out with you and gossiping about boys and the latest fashion!" I answered making us laugh reminiscing.

"I know, I missed talking about unimportant stuff" Caroline agreed making us laugh again.

Suddenly Tyler appeared in front of us with a serious face making us stop.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"You lied to me earlier, both of you, why?" he demanded looking at both of us.

"Look, Tyler … I think that you misunderstood me at the party. We get it, it was very traumatic" I said trying to make his dismiss the subject.

"You're lying" he stated.

"Nope, but were late" I said and started to walk away from him, and he grabbed my hand but Caroline grabbed his hand ripping his hand from me and twisted it, Tyler tried to release his hand but Caroline twisted it harder "Care, Easy" I hissed quietly so that only she herd it, and she pushed him away making him trip before he shot straight up gripping his hand looking at us with shock.

"How did you … You're stronger than me?" He asked walking towards us again

"Please, that was nothing" Caroline answered with a huff trying to play it cool.

"Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this" He said looking at us with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable" Caroline answered him.

He only stepped forward looking in my eyes glaring at me and than Caroline and walked away angrily when he realized that we weren't going to answer him, he kicked a trash can making it fly away and hitting a car activating it's alarm, he lowered his head and gave us a last look and walked away.

* * *

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tried, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess. We didn't found your sister but we got you" Rose explained nonchalantly looking at Elena.

"But why me, us?" Elena asked wanting to know.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger, both of you. You're the key to breaking the curse" Rose explained.

"Curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you do know your history!" Rose answered her sarcastically.

"What do you mean we're the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse" Elena told her confused.

"No, The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it" Rose answered.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked scared and even more confused.

"The blood of the doppelgänger, you and your sister's, which means, in order to break the curse you and your sister are the one's who has to die" Rose informed her.

Elena could only stare at her with fear and shock.

* * *

School was finally over and we arrived at Caroline's house. We walked in side but she stopped obviously hearing something

"What is it?" I asked looking around.

"Someone's in here" she answered "Mom?" she turned around to look at me "There's a bat in my room go get it".

I quickly ran to her room, I found it after a few minutes than I heard a loud bang and smashing, so I ran to the living room holding the bat only to find Caroline with a vamp face hissing at Tyler, and Tyler who turned to look at me with horror.

"What happened?!" I demanded glancing at the both of them.

"I showed him I wasn't a werewolf" Caroline answered shrugging looking at me innocently.

"I can see that" I said looking at Tyler that was still frozen in shock.

* * *

After the whole mess with Caroline I figured I should somehow tell Tyler about what I know, so after he got over the shock we left Caroline's house and went to mine.

"Caroline told me that alcohol help's" I said walking towards Tyler who was sitting on the couch "You know, with all that inside jittery stuff" I explained making him crack a tiny smile.

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire" he breathed explaining.

"Really? I wasn't like that with Care.. I guess wolves are different" I said while he jugged his drink "She was very emotional everything was heightened and trust me a normal Caroline was hard but with heightened emotions, god they were times I could have killed her" I said laughing at the memories making him laugh a little.

"I kinda have that heightened emotions" he added with a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"How can she be a vampire?" he asked getting up.

"How can you be a werewolf" I countered.

"Who else is like her?" he questioned.

"Just Caroline. It's a really long story that she can share with you another time. How many other werewolves are there?" I asked.

"Just me and my uncle Mason, but he left town" he answered folding his arms.

"Look, Tyler … you can't tell anyone, ok? Not about you, not about Caroline, no one will understand" I said walking over grabbing his hand.

"I know" he answered nodding squeezing my hands.

"I want to tell you about my dad and your mom and the founding families and the council, but I need you to promise me no one will find out about you and Caroline. This is life and death, Tyler" I said looking into his eyes seriously.

"I have no one else to tell" he answered looking down at out hands.

"It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full me, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared" he breathed out looking completely lost and scared.

"You have me, you don't have to be alone at this" I told him cupping his face making him look at me, he only nodded "And Caroline if don't attack her again" I added trying to make him feel a little better. he gave me a half smile before kissing my forehead and pulling me into a strong hug.


End file.
